Romance Blossom!
by DriftingDreams
Summary: Utau transfers to Yume Academy, there she will meet her old friends, new friends, and maybe a lover!
1. Chapter 1: Yume Academy!

Alice: Hey everyone! Alice here, with her first fanfiction! And it is a Kutau Fic!

Kukai: *Whistles*  
Utau: *Claps*

Alice: Are you guy ready?! I SAID ARE YOU GU-*Gets hit by Utau*

Utau: Yes we heard you the first time. Why are you so hyper?

Alice: My parents gave me ice cream!

Utau: *Sweatdrop*

Kukai: WHOOO ICE CREAM!!!

Utau: *Sigh* Looks like I'll do the disclaimer. DriftingDreams does NOT I repeat **NOT** own Shugo Chara in any way!

Alice: OH! I'm sorry if there is anyone with a story is like this. I check before I started and didn't see any like this, but my eye sight sucks. So if there is a story like this, FORGIVE ME WASN'T MY INTENTION! Anyway enjoy!!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Yume Academy _

_(Yume mean Dream in Japanese)_

The sun beamed in the window making the whole half empty room light up. A blond hair girl with two long pigtails and with purples eyes just stared into the room. The sun made her eyes sparkle and her hair and skin glow. Standing in front of the door way, she sighed.

"Utau!" A women voice called out to her "Are you ready, we don't wanna be late!" Utau didn't reply not even with a head nod to herself. Footsteps were heard coming closer and closer to Utau, and then a hand gently touched her shoulder.

"I know you'll miss this place honey. But it's ok you can come back and visit during vacations!" Utau turned her head and saw the long and straight blond hair women smiling warmly at her. Utau sighed again and smiled a little.

"I guess you're right mom…" She muttered enough so her mom could her.

"And besides your friend Amu will be at the academy! So you're not going to be alone!" Her mom encouraged her. That was the only reason why she would go there. If Amu wasn't there she would have protested not to go. "Also my boyfriend, Alto, son will be there too!" That made Utau a tiny bit better….though she never met his son, just Alto. Right then honking noises were coming from outside our house.

"Ah that must be him!" Utau's mom face brightens up. She ran in the empty room and looked out the window which showed the front yard. Then looked over at the drive way and saw a black Mercedes with a man inside. Utau mom waved while smiling, and then walked out of the room to greet the person.

"Alto is here! He's gonna help us with packing your stuff in his car and is gonna drive you to the academy" Utau mother said walking down the stairs, Utau followed behind her. Suitcases were by the front door. The mom opened the door right when Alto came up. He had dark blue midnight hair, his bangs covered half of his blue eye/

"Morning, Alto!" She greeted him still smiling. He returns the smiled back,

"Morning Souko" Alto looked over at Utau and smiled again "Morning Utau, are you ready?"

"Morning, Aruto. I guess so…." Utau answered truthfully. Aruto was his real name; Utau mother calls him Alto as a nickname.

"She's just nervous." Utau mother said while ruffling Utau blond hair.

"I am not!" Utau protested while blushing, Alto chuckled. What she said was true, this was the first time that Utau will be living by herself. No one saying to clean your room, get your clothes out of the laundry, or just hearing your mother say I love you.

Souko and Alto started to pack Utau suitcases into his car. Utau went into her mom's bathroom to fix her hair. She finished fixing her hair and went downstairs. All but one suitcase was in his car; she grabbed it and went outside. Aruto and Souko were talking while walking to house get the last suitcase. Aruto notice Utau with the suitcase and decided to help.

"I can carry that for you, Utau." Aruto suggested. At first she was gonna decline his offer, but she thought of the other times she declined his offers.

"Thanks." Utau handed him the suitcase, he took it and smiled. Everyone was in the car, Aruto was driving, Souko was next to him taking a nap, Utau was staring at the window, rain started to fall right after they started to drive. Utau shifted her legs so they finally uncrossed, then she felt something hitting her right foot. She looked down and saw a brochure of the academy, picking it and looking at it.

The front page had the words "Yume Academy" written in white letters with a black outline. It also had a picture of the Academy, it looked fancy. The only way you could get in this place was either you were rich, or you had a scholarship. Utau had both the money and the scholarship. Inside it had a picture of students in front of the school building. In this school you had to wear a uniform. The guys' uniforms were black pants with a white formal long sleeve shirt; on top of it was a black jacket; they also had to wear a black tie. Girls' uniforms is a black and white plaid skirt, the shirt was also a white formal though for girls you had a choice of a long sleeve or a short sleeve shirt. Girls also had to wear a black tie too. Utau didn't mind the uniforms; she thought they were kind of cute.

"Nervous?" Utau looked up and saw Alto looking at her in the mirror.

"….A little." Utau muttered. She still felt weird talking to Alto alone, even though I've known him sense a year. He chuckled,

"My son was also a little nervous. Though, it is really hard to tell if he is our not." He told Utau.

"How did you know?" She asked. Aruto gave a warm smile.

"Well that's obvious…I'm his father of course." Utau eyes widen, she had a whole different aspect of Aruto. This was the first time he ever talks about him to her.

"Umm what does he look like?" She asked

"There should be a picture of him and his friends under my chair." He told her. Utau leaned forward and stretched her arm reaching for anything she could touch. Finally she grabbed a hold of something paper like. She pulled it out first seeing the back of a semi blank photo paper. On the top it had name Tsukuyomi Ikuto. Utau flipped it over, her eye widen. Ikuto was basically a mini version of Aruto just younger. He was about Utau age…maybe a little older; he had midnight blue hair he did have bangs yet not a lot and none were covering his blue eyes.

"He's 17 right now, so I kinda doubt that you might have classes with him." Aruto informed Utau who just stared at the picture.

'_Wow I can't believe that this is Aruto son…. He so, what's the word I'm looking for… cute? No not cute, good looking? Well yes he is good looking, but that's not it. He's…he's GOD LIKE SEXY! Like the god made him to be perfect!' _Utau thought squealing in her mind.She put the picture back to its rightful place; though in her mind she wanted to keep it. Then a yawn was heard from Souko.

"Morning, no should I saw afternoon" Alto greeted her, she blushed embarrassed.

"Ah! I hope I didn't snore. Utau did I snore?!" Souko looked over at her daughter.

"Yeah." She lied, Souko believed her which her blush more.

"I'm sorry! It must have been very annoying." Souko apologized. Both, Utau and Aruto, had a smirk on their face, and then they started to laugh.

"I was joking, mom." Utau admitted. Souko had a dumbfound expression on her face she looked over at Aruto who was nodding. Souko puffed her cheeks,

"You two are so mean!" After she said that she giggled a little. Souko and Aruto started to talk for a while until he noticed something.

"Ah were here!" The two girls looked out the window and saw the academy. Utau was lost at words, the academy had whitish/creamish walls, and it also had somewhat of a shine to them. The roofs were a grayish/blackish color also with a tint of shine. It was a lot huger then the picture, Utau stomach started to twist and turn, NOW she was nervous.

Alice: Sorry it sucked…..

Utau: I think you did pretty well. *pats Alice's head*

Kukai: Why does it sound like an UtauXIkuto fic?

Alice: He, you thought the same thing I thought. But don't worry you'll come in soon Kukai!

Kukai: Then what are you waiting for WRITE!!!

Alice: I already am! Gosh! Anyway if you like the story so far, review it! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and Farewells!

Alice: Chapter 2 is here!

Kukai: What took you so long?!

Utau: Chill out Kukai, at least she writing this story.

Alice: Go ahead. Keep on complaining! I'll just quit writing this!

Utau and Kukai: Liar.

Alice: ….Yeah you're right XD DriftingDreams does NOT own Shugo Chara! And I don't own Papa John's Pizza!

Oh and also the _italic words_ are the character thinking in their mind! For normal POV I'll use '_italic words' _but for a Character POV I'll just have _italic words _(No: '' ). They are also other thoughts that they are thinking but I decided to not italicize them. Sorry if it's confusing! Just tell me and I'll change it. ALSO! (Last name, first name) just making sure if nobody knows.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Meetings and Farewells!_

While driving up to the main gate, a woman with was exiting out of the main building. As they pulled the car up closer you could see the woman clearer. She has reddish/brownish hair, she wore a yellow suit, and the yellow overlay shirt was unbuttoned at the top showing a white shirt underneath it, she also wore glasses. Everyone got out of the car and the women walked towards them.

"You two must be the Hoshina, correct?" The women said looking at Souko and Utau.

"Yes we are. I'm Hoshina Souko; this is my daughter, Utau." Souko put one of her hands on Utau shoulders.

"I'm Sanjo Yukari." She looked over at Aruto "It's also nice to see you again Aruto." Aruto smiled

"You too, is Ikuto behaving well?" He asked. Utau eyes widen _'Ikuto?!'_ she thought.

"He's been doing well. He's a rebel at times but he still has his grades up." Sanjo pushed up her glasses "Do you want me to get him for you?"

"Nah he's probably taking a nap right now." He chucked

"Well then why don't we unpack your suitcases" Sanjo looked at Utau and smiled. "You can look around if you want but try not to wander too far off. We don't want you to get lost!" She laughed.

"No I'm fine I'll help you." Utau insisted.

"No, it's fine! Besides you've been in that car for such a long time! I bet you wanna spread out your legs." Sanjo denied Utau offer. Sanjo was right though, Utau legs were stiff and she wanted to walk around. '_I guess I can also look around some of the school' _Utau thought.

"Sure." Utau accepted her offer.

"Oh and you don't have to worry about bumping into any teacher or students." Sanjo informed Utau. Utau gave her a confusing facial expression, Sanjo noticed.

"Most students aren't here besides a couple. Everyone mostly went home. For teachers they are having a meeting which will probably take a long time. They just stared, but if you do see anyone just tell them that Sanjo Yukari let you." Utau nodded and started to walk off but not inside the building, wanted to look outside first.

Utau POV

_Geez my legs are killing me! Thank god Sanjo let me walk around!_ The rain stopped a while ago, it wasn't the pouring down hard rain, nor the light drizzle type. It was in the middle, I didn't wanna risk getting my flip flops dirty which would also get my feet dirty too.

_Stupid weather guy! You said it was gonna be sunny this whole day. Sunny day my ass! The only thing that was right was the temperature!_ As I turned a corner I saw something flying towards me, and fast! I was unable to dodge it casing the flying object to hit my head. It made me fall back on my butt; I rubbed the part of my head that got hit which also made a nasty bump. I looked around to see what exactly hit me, and then I noticed a soccer ball. Picking it up with my free hand I looked around seeing who the culprit was, but no one was in sight.

"That stupid idiot, once I find out who kick this at me is dead!" I said to myself evilly.

"Oi…" I heard a boy behind me trying to get my intention. My eyes widen.

_Crap did a teacher or did a student hear what I just said?!Great now they know this side of me. Amu is the only person who is supposes to know this side of me! _I turned around trying to act like I never said anything.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly. My left hand was still covering the bump, though it started to sting sometimes. The other hand was still holding the soccer ball.

"That's my soccer ball you have there." The boy with chestnut hair told me pointing at his ball.

_So YOU'RE the culprit! _In my mind I was giving him the death glare. But I was giving him a sweet look.

"Really? Oh here you go then." I threw the ball to him, which he caught.

_You should be happy that I didn't pop this ball!_ I was screaming at him in my mind, if I say harsh stuff then he'll most likely spread rumors that I'm one of those shallow girls, which I'm not!

"Why do you have your hand on your head?" He asked coming closer to me.

_Does this guy know a thing call personal space?!_ "No reason." I told him in a semi-boring tone. Then he started to laugh. Why on earth is he laughing?! All I said was no reason!

_Stupid kid._ _I don't care if he's a teenager; to me, he's a kid! _"Why are you laughing?" I asked with my normal tone voice.

"Good at first I thought I hit you with the ball!" He put his hand behind his head rubbing it.

_You did you idiot!_ I didn't say anything, I was already mad enough at this guy!

"I haven't seen you around here when last year so….YOU MUST BE NEW!" He pointed at me with an idiotic smile.

"Yes I am." I sweat dropped while confirming his theory.

"Cool! What grade are you going in?" He asked.

"Sophomore."

"Me too!" He smiled brightly. A vain pooped out; _Of_ _course god would do this to me!_ "Maybe we might have class together!" he thought.

_No! I swear if I get this idiot is in any of my classes, I'll go berserk!_

"Yeah, that would be cool…." I smiled and tried to say it enthusiastic though I don't think that worked at all.

"Utau! Are you over here?" Sanjo voice yelled out.

I looked behind me where the voice was coming from. _Thank you Sanjo! You couldn't have come at a better time!! _

"Well I must go! Miss. Yukari is calling me!" I told him in my real happy tone. That was the only time I talked to him when I was actually happy.

"So your name is Utau?" He asked curious. I sighed heavily, deciding to tell him my name. So he doesn't think I'm being immature.

"Yeah, Hoshina Utau." I smiled

"Souma Kukai!" He was still had that goofy smile on his, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hoshina Utau!!!" Sanjo yelled out at the top of her lungs, making Kukai laugh.

"Looks like someone really need you Utau." Souma said, I was about to tell not to call my name formally sense we hardly meet, but Sanjo interrupted me.

"There you are! For a second I thought you got lost!" Sanjo said in a worrying tone, than she pushed up her glasses. "We're done getting your suitcases to your room, your mom and her boyfriend is already up there waiting." She glanced behind noticing Souma.

"Sorry were you and Kukai still talking?" She asked. My eyes widen.

"No we just finished!" I told her "We don't wanna keep those two waiting!" I looked behind me seeing Souma "Bye Souma." Saying his last name made me wanna gag.

"See ya Utau!" Souma walked of whistling throwing his soccer ball up then catching it.

"Hoshina" Sanjo started but I cut her off.

"You can call me Utau." I smiled

"Utau," She corrected herself "…why do you have your hand on your head?"

"One single idiot can do stupid stuff." I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"I have a big migraine." I told her. This was true, but just not the reason why. She believed me and saying I should take some medicine when I get to my room.

Kukai POV

I walked off, thinking about Utau. She was different then other girls, they would treat me sweetly and try to flirt with me. Sure Utau treated me sweetly, but for some strange reason she didn't mean it. Like she was pulling herself back not to hit me or something….NAH! I'm probably just thinking too much. I doubt a girl would hit this gorgeous face.

I laughed at my semi-joke. Then an image of Utau with her hand on her head popped in my mind, which made me laugh harder.

"She's so strange!" I said to myself "Talking while having her hand on her head…why did she do that again....hmm she never did tell me why." I put my soccer ball on the ground then started to kick it up in the air.

"Now that I think about it…she looked relieved when Yukari came." I pondered about it. "Like that was the only time she was actually happy…..NAH!! I'm just thinking it much of it!"

Utau POV (Location: Her room)

Yukari walked with me to show me my room but got a urgent call so she had to leave. I grabbed a mirror from out of my purse to see how my bump looked, it wasn't noticeable but once you touched it, it stung! I opened the door I saw my mom in a distant on her knees folding clothes and putting them in my dressers. I didn't see Aruto though.

"Welcome to your new room home honey!" My mom greeted me still on the floor. "I started to put away your clothes; I'm almost done with it too." She smiled at me, making me smile.

"Thanks mom. By the way where's Aruto?" I asked.

"Oh he's going out to buy some food for your fridge." Mom told me. I looked to my right and saw a small kitchen. It had a stainless steel refrigerator, the fridge on the bottle half, and freezer on the top half. The refrigerator was the same height as me just a little smaller then me. It also had a microwave but no oven.

_The probably knew that teens would start a fire._ Which was somewhat true. The kitchen connected to the living room, I could probably be able to fit maybe 8-10 friends without it getting cramped. I went into my room where my mom was, I gasp.

"Like it" my mom asked smiling warmly. It looked like my room at home, but with a few changes though I didn't really care. I felt a bit at home.

"I love it!" I hugged my mom, she returned my hug.

"I knew you would!" We didn't put up any of your posters on the walls, nor your things on your desk." She told me.

"That's fine." I said letting her go, then my stomach growled. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Alto should be he-" Mom got cut off from someone knocking on my door.

"That's probably him right now!" My mom said while going to the door. She opened it, Aruto was at the door with a box a pizza and bags on his arms.

"Sorry I'm late" He said coming in, mom took the Papa John's Pizza out of his hands so he wouldn't drop them. She put it on the table, than took some bags of drink and food off his arms. I opened the pizza box making the cheese pizza aroma filled my nostrils, grabbing a plate; I took a cheese pizza and put it on my plate. I took a big bite, not letting any cheese fall off.

"Does it taste good?" Aruto asked while putting away some kitchen utensils. I nodded, taking another bite.

"Oh by the way, while coming up here I saw Yukari and she gave me some more brochures." Aruto grabbed them out of a grocery bag and gave them to me. I grabbed a napkin and wiped my face and hands before grabbing them. One was about clubs, another on classes, Rules of the school, and entertainment around the academy. I opened it up seeing lists of food places, dances, cafes, etc. I skimmed through the restaurants/fast foods, one place stuck out the most.

"Ramen House!" I said out loud "Mom this place has a Ramen House!"

"That's great! They have your favorite food here!" My mom cheerfully said.

Ramen was and still is my favorite food ever sense I was little. I would competitions with kids in my neighborhood, or at school. I, of course, ALWAYS won!

Time passed in a blink of an eye. Mom, Aruto and I talked most of the time. About my schedule, telling Aruto about Amu, and some other random stuff. Aruto took out his cell to see what time it was.

"We should get going Souko. It's 7:21(pm). Traffic should be clear by now" He said getting up from the couch. Mom sighed.

"I guess your right…" We both got up and looked at each other. Mom started to get tears in her eyes, while I fought mine back. _I won't cry! If I cry she'll worry about me even more!_

"It's ok mom. I'll be fine!" I tried to comfort her.

"I-I know you will! I'm just gonna miss seeing you!" She hugged me tightly.

"M-Mom I can't breathe!" I muttered.

"Souko you're hugging her to death." Aruto told her while grabbing one of her shoulder lightly.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She let go of me though she clearly didn't want to.

"You behave yourself ok." My mom put one of her hands on my cheek.

"I will"

"And here's a new credit card!" She handed it out to me, I took it.

"Eat properly!"

I giggle "I will"

"Utau, when you see Ikuto can you give him this." Aruto gave me a small box.

"No problem." I accepted. He smiled.

"Good Luck Utau." Aruto encouraged me. Mom nodded her head.

"Thank you."

"Lets go Alto." Souko said "I think if I stay here longer then I might hug her to death again."

"I'll walk you guys out." I said.

"Nononono. If you walk us out I might take you home with me." Souko said, I giggled.

"You're probably right." I kissed my mom on the cheek "I love you mom."

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Mom couldn't help but to hug me. Aruto chuckled.

"Come on lets go." He got my mom off of me and finally left. I sighed; my room was so quiet now. _I'm gonna take a shower…_ I took some pajamas out of my dresser and took a long warm shower. When I was done, I dried my hair than straighten my hair. I touched my bump on my head, making it sting.

"Maybe ice will help…" I said to myself. I walked in the kitchen, opened the freezer and took some ice from the ice bin and put them in a double zip-lock bag. I yawned, walking back to my room I threw myself on my bed and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

Alice: Well that was a crappy ending.

*no response*

Alice: Hello?

Kukai: *running* I'm sorry that I hit you with the soccer ball!

Utau: You better be sorry!

Kukai: Alice wrote it!

Alice: He's right, I'm sorry Utau….

Utau: *Hugs Alice* It's ok. I'm not mad at you.

Alice: :D

Kukai: o-O WT-

Utau: Review if you like it so far.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions and Schedules!

Alice: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here everyone!

Utau: What took you so long?

Alice: Sorry! I was sick and when I'm sick I can't go on my laptop. Also school always gets in the way of my free time! Speaking of school Friday (March 19) was bad!

Kukai: How?

Alice: Well first off….*Rants angrily about problems*

Utau: *sweatdrop* Great this is gonna take FOREVER!!!

Kukai: Lets just go on with the story then!!!

Utau: DriftingDreams does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Reunions and Schedules _

Normal POV

Sunlight passed through the transparent window hitting the blonde hair girl eyes. Taking the blankets she threw them over her head. _'Much better….'_ She thought, steadily falling back asleep. Then right when she was about a hundred percent asleep her cell phone rang on full blast. Scaring the living crap out of her she jumped making her fall out her bed. When she hit the ground she groaned, then something hit her stomach.

Glancing down to her stomach she saw a dark purple phone which was still ringing. Picking it up, she looked at the caller I.D

"Amu…" She gave an evil glance at her picture, and then picked it up.

"Hey Utau." Amu greeted on the other line.

"Amu can you tell me was time it is…." She grumbled.

"10:23am, why? Were you still sleeping?" Amu asked.

"Yes I was. This better be good." Utau coldly said

"Hehehehe…Utau is same as always." Amu shivered from Utau tone of voice. "Well I'm at the academy and my stuff is all packed, and I thought you would like to come look around and see if we can find anyone else that we know."

"Like who….?" Utau asked, slowly getting off the ground.

"Well you know some like Rima, Nagihiko, and some you haven't met like a boy name Tsukiyomi Ikuto and another boy name S-"

Utau quickly got on her feet yelling disrupting Amu "Wait did you say Ikuto?!"

"Y-yeah!" Amu answered startled by her yelling.

"I'll go!" Utau accepted the invite.

"Great! Meet me at…." Amu paused looking at the clock "the main water fountain in the middle of the school yard at 12:00. ….You do know where that is right?" Amu asked

"….Yeah I think…." Utau answered putting her blankets back her bed. Trying to hold her cell with her shoulder, and ear.

"Great! If you get lost call me alright." Amu told her.

"Kay. See you later."

"Bye!" Both girls hung up.

Utau POV

_I can't believe I can finally meet Ikuto! Oh yeah I have to give him his dad's gift!_

I walked into my bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. And let me tell you….not a pretty sight!!! My hair was tangled up and my tired face didn't make me look better either. I brushed my hair which hurt from all the knots. After that I look at the mirror again.

"Alright now I'll take a shower!" I said to myself. I took off my clothes, and then turned on the shower. Stepping in the shower I flinch quickly taking out my foot.

"Cold!" I yelped, turning the warm nozzle a bit more. Trying again I placed one of my foot to test it out, I stopped my foot as soon as it was gonna hit the rushing water. Slowly I placed my foot in the shower.

"Ah much better." I relaxed, placing my whole body in the gushing water. After my shower, I placed a towel around my body, and then walked in the living room turning on my T.V. to the weather channel, which had completely different whether guy out.

"And as we look a warm front is coming through today. Making today sunny, but with a few clouds out. Perfect weather to go out on a mindless drive, or just relaxing outside. As you notice Hayate is not here. He had to leave this job cause of…family matters. You can call me Seiji"

I snickered; _About time they fired Hayate. They even replaced him with a cute guy!_ _Good choice! _

I went back to my room looking through my dresses finding myself an outfit. While rummaging through my dresser I was being picky on what to wear. No skirts….no spaghetti-straps….no jeans yet no shorts. I finally decided after 30mins of placing choices on the ground then back into the dressers. I picked out a dark ripped quarter length pants, and a purple short-sleeve shirt that white butterflies on the corner of the shirt that was flying to the middle.

"There we go!" I did a pose in the mirror "Next hair!" I grabbed my hairdryer and hair straightener. Once I was done straightening it, I put it into my two pigtails. I took out my cell which was in my pocket and checked the time.

"11:47." I muttered to myself, placing my cell back into my pocket. "All right do I have anything…oh yeah the box!" I went into the kitchen and grabbed the small box, and my room card, finally going to the meeting place.

~Moments later~

"Crap I think I turned the wrong corner." I looked around to see where I was at, which was impossible today. Everyone was going to the dorm houses to find their rooms. I took out my cell to call Amu, I was looking down while trying to get my cell out of my pocket, while I was still walking. Right as I was taking it out I bumped into someone making me lose balance and fell on my butt.

"Ah! Sorry about that!" I heard a familiar male voice.

"No it's o-" I looked up seeing who I bumped into. Right when I saw his face my eyes turned into daggers.

"Utau!" Souma had that stupid smile on his face, I quickly tried to have a joyful face expression like the 'Oh I'm so happy to see you again' – look. That was easy said than done. "Who knew we would see each other again, before school started."

"Yeah…" I simply said, still on the ground, I was gesturing to get back up until a hand came towards me.

"Here I'll help you." He chuckled. I stared at his hand with disgust though my face didn't show it.

"It's ok I can get up by myself." I told him, standing back up "Thank you though" I 'smile'. I noticed girls looking at us and whispering stuff.

_I swear they better not be talking about me!_

"So where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm meeting my friend in front of the water fountain." I told him. Why you ask? Because I knew in my gut, if I didn't tell him he would follow me just to where.

"Eh really? Me too!" He told me, it felt like a vain in my forehead popped out.

"Really…how cool…" I tried to say it all enthusiastic though that didn't work out at all.

"You know what I think…" He started.

_Did the kid finally figure that I don't like him. Who knew that he was somewhat smart._

"I bet you're lost!" He finished. An imaginary arrow hit my back. How could he know that?!

"N-No!!" I blushed from embarrassment, he chuckled. I felt like he was laughing at me.

"I'll show you if you want." He offered.

_Damn I wanna object yet, I need to hurry and meet up with Amu…._

"Thank you." I accepted. He started to walk as I followed him. He was talking about something but I wasn't listening. I was just smiling and laughing when he was laughing.

"Here we are!" He pointed to the water fountain, which was very pretty! I looked around to see my pink hair friend, I spotted her easily.

"Well I must go I see my friend right there." I pointed to Amu though she was a far, she noticed me and waved. She was coming towards me, but I notice that Souma wasn't looking for his friend.

"Shouldn't you go find your friend?" I asked

"Why she's coming over towards me now." He answered

"Oh…" Amu came towards me and smiled.

"Hi Utau," She noticed Souma next to me and also smiled. "Kukai you're here too! That's great now we're waiting for Rima, Nagihiko, and Ikuto!" She smiled care free, I turned to stone when she said that.

_Souma…also knows…Amu…. This would happen to me…_

"Utau!"

I snapped back to reality and saw one hand snapping at me and another waving their hand back and forward.

"She landed back from Earth!" Souma cheered looking at Amu.

"Are you ok Utau?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I'm just daydreaming." I lied.

"Just like your mother." I heard another male voice. I turned around seeing a guy with blue hair, same as Aruto but different style. My eyes widen.

"Ikuto stop acting like a creeper!" Amu told him, he chuckled.

"I'm not, beside what I said is true. When I first met her mom she kept daydreaming."

"Hehehe I thought she was kidding when she said that…" I muttered looking down then noticed the small box.

"Oh yeah Tsukiyomi-"

"You can call him Ikuto." Amu told me, I looked up at him who shrugged.

_So…SO COOL!_

"Ikuto…your dad gave this to me so I could give it to you so…here!!" I avoided his eyes and handed him the box.

"When did he give this to you?" He ask

"Yesterday, he and my mom were helping me move in and stuff." I told him while looking at him.

"Typical not telling me stuff." Ikuto said boringly.

"I asked him the same question but he said that you were probably napping!" I informed him. Souma started to laugh at my info.

"Hahaha your dad nailed you!" Souma pointed at him and continued laughing. Until, Ikuto hit him across the back of his head.

_About time someone did that. Wish it could have been me._

"It's nice to see you again Utau." I heard a small female voice. I looked to my side and saw a long, blond, wavy hair girl.

"You too Rima." I said we both glared at each other for a while then burst out laughing.

"Fine, I won't say anything to blow your cover. And yes he acts like a kid" Rima agreed. The good thing about Rima is that we can figure out what we're saying without saying anything.

"Thank you." I noticed Souma looking at Rima and me with a confused face.

"What are you staring at Kukai?" Rima asked.

"Why wouldn't I stare you two said only one thing to each other, stared then laugh." Both me and Rima looked at each other and smirked.

"It's a girl thing." We said at the same time.

"I don't wanna know." He said walking away from us to Amu and Ikuto. Both Amu and Ikuto were arguing, no more like Amu was yelling at Ikuto and he was just ignoring what she told him not do and did it anyway.

"Ne Rima where is Nagihiko?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Rima asked.

"I don't know. Just asking, he always the first one here."

"Sorry I'm late everyone." A boy said behind Rima. I looked up and saw a long purple hair guy coming towards us. He was dressed very fashionable when he goes out. I have to admit I love what he wore; it was stylish yet not too much.

"Well what should we go first?" Amu asked.

"I heard there giving out schedules. Why don't we get them now and check who we are with." Nagihiko suggested. We all agreed and got our schedule.

"Utau, let me see your schedule!" Amu asked, I gave it to her and examined both our schedules.

"Yay! We got English, Chorus, and lunch together!" Amu cheered. Then Rima snatched both our sheets and cheek them

"Lets see Utau and I have History, P.E, lunch." Rima looked at Amu's schedules "Amu we have Science, Teen Living, and Study Hall together."

"I just have lunch with you guys and study hall with Rima and Amu." Ikuto said.

"Lets see so…." I took a pen from Amu bag and wrote everyone name I had that class in.

**A-Days**

A1: English – Rima

A2: Science: - Nagihiko

A3: Chorus – Amu

Lunch: Everyone

A4: Study Hall – Kukai

**B-Days**

B1: History – Rima

B2: Math – Nagihiko and Kukai

B3: P.E – Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai

Lunch: Everyone besides Ikuto.

Study Hall: Kukai…

My whole body froze, I was just staring at my B-Days. I have to deal with that kid that whole f'ing day…

"B-Days are gonna be fun right Utau?" He smile.

"Hehehe …yeah…"

* * *

Alice: *Rants more problems*…….And I just wanted to smack them all!!!

Utau: Finished?

Alice: *Take deep breaths and punches wall* Yep!

Kukai: Good job on finishing this chapter!

Alice: Thanks! At first I was scared that this chapter was gonna be short. But I'm glad it came out at a good size.

Utau: Got plans for the next chapter?

Alice: Well…no. BUT I have ideas for future chapters.

Utau: *sighs* Typical

Kukai: That's good then you won't get stuck on them!

Utau: But she need an idea for- *interrupted by Alice*

Alice: Exactly! *Chats with Kukai*

Utau: *sigh* Whatever. Review if you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day!

Kukai: Chapter 4 is here! WHOO!!

Alice: ….... * crawled up in a corner *

Utau: What's wrong Alice?

Alice: I haven't updated this sense 44 days ago!!

Kukai: It's not that bad. At least you had a reason.

Utau: Yeah, your Microsoft office wasn't working! If it was working you'd be at chapter like 15!

Alice: Yeah, you're right! Onwards with chapter 4!!

Utau: DriftingDreams does not own Shugo Chara!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 4: First Day_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-. A hand hit the snooze button then slowly went back underneath the blanket. Slowly the person underneath the blanket got up showing his messy chestnut hair, one of his hands was covering his mouth while yawning.

"Why can't we still be on summer vacation…" He muttered getting up out of his bed going into his bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror he looked dead tired.

"Maybe a shower will wake me up…" He said to himself turning on his shower. After the shower he felt a bit more awake but not a 100%. He shrugged and put on his uniform, while he was putting on his tie someone was knocking on his door.

"Kukai are you awake?" A male voice asked still knocking on his door. Kukai still trying took put on tie opened the door and saw his purple hair friend, Nagihiko.

"I'm surprised to see that you're actually awake." Nagihiko smiled and then noticed him struggling to get his tie on.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Nah I got this. I just haven't put one on for a while." He said finally getting it on. "I'll get the tie thing down by this week!" Kukai gave a thumbs up, Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"So what do you have first block?" Nagihiko asked as they walked out the door.

"Uh…History I think." Kukai thought.

"You think?" Nagihiko sweat dropped once again. Kukai laughed scratching the back of his head.

"It's still morning give me a break!" Kukai said then noticed a blue hair man. "Hey Ikuto!" Kukai yelled getting his attention. Ikuto looked at their direction waiting for them to come to him.

"Morning!" Kukai greeted loudly.

"Morning." Nagihiko said in his normal voice.

"Kukai can you be a little bit quieter, its still morning." Ikuto glared at Kukai, who was laughing.

"Sorry." Kukai lowered his voice still chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ikuto said then yawned.

"So where are you going for your first class?" Nagihiko asked Ikuto.

"I'm going to Scie-" Ikuto got cut off by squelling.

"Kya! It's them!" A group of girls pointed and squelled at the three boys.

"Ikuto I hope that we're in a class together!" A junior girl yelled, as did other girls.

"Nagihiko would you like to have lunch with us today?!" "Kukai can we watch you practice soccer afterschool today?!"

Ikuto smirked making all his fan faint, though inside he was starting to get a headache from their squelling.

"Sorry girls I'm eating with my friends. Maybe another day." Nagihiko answered honestly, rejecting them.

"Sure!" Kukai agreed "I love it when people come and watch!" All and I mean ALL the girls squelled in delight.

After getting away from all the girls they went their separate ways going to class. First block went by in a breeze. During History Kukai looked at his schedule;

A1: History

A2: English

A3: Teen Living

Lunch

A4: Study Hall

B1: Science

B2: Math

B3: P.E

B4: Study Hall

'_Man why can't it be lunch already?'_ Kukai thought looking at the clock then glanced at Amu who was paying attention to the teacher. Looking at the clock again _'Almost over in 5…4…3…2…1………8…7…6…5…4-' _DING DING DING_. 'About time!!' _ Kukai ran out of the class room until he heard someone calling out his name.

"Kukai! I told you to wait up for me once class was over!" Amu panted as she caught up with him.

"Hahaha sorry." Kukai scratched the back of his head "I got really impatient."

"I can tell!" Amu yelled, then continued walking

"So what do you have next?" Kukai asked.

"Chorus with Utau." Amu told Kukai. "Ah speaking of Utau there she is!" Amu pointed at Utau.

"Utau!" Amu called out. Utau looked up at the direction which she heard her name then smiled as she saw Amu.

"Finally you're here!" Utau walked up the them. "For a second I thought I was going into a wrong class room." Amu laughed. Then a girl laughed making everyone hold their ears.

"Oh-hohohohohohoho!" A girl with red curly hair and her group walked in front of everyone.

"People who have chorus this block should switch out cause all the leads will come to me, Yamabuki Saaya! Oh-hohohohohohoho!"

"Are you that good of a singer?" Kukai asked.

"Kya~ Kukai of course!!" Saaya eyes turned into hearts when she saw Kukai. "You should listen to me one day!"

"Only if you wanna die early…" Utau whispered in Amu ear who giggle.

"You! Blonde! I hope you aren't talking about me!" Yamabuki glared at Utau and Amu.

"Amu tell me what she told you!" Yamabuki demanded.

"Don't sweat about it Yamabuki. They're friends after all they're probably talking about stuff." Kukai defended them.

"I guess you're right!" Yamabuki agreed with a fake laugh.

"Well I gotta go. See you two a lunch!" Kukai ran to his next class. Amu and Utau walked into the classroom. That whole class Yamabuki was gloating on how great she was at everything, and some girls were arguing about how would date Kukai, Ikuto, and Nagihiko.

"Man that girl was so annoying!" Utau yelled as Amu and her were going to their meeting place to eat lunch.

Amu giggled, "Did you see how many guys were checking you out?"

Utau sighed "How annoying!". Amu laughed more, then saw everyone sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"About time you got here!" Kukai said eating his sandwich. Utau sighed, _'Great now I have deal with him.'_ .

"Sorry, I forgot my lunch money in my dorm." Amu apologized while sitting down on the grass. Utau sat down next to Kukai only because there was more space to sit and not get cramped. She opened her plastic bag and took out her Caesar salad that she made at the dorm.

"Croutons!" Kukai looked at Utau salad, took a crouton, and ate it. Utau blinked a couple of times _'Does this kid even know how ask?!'. _In her mind she was glaring at him.

"Kukai you should ask before taking." Nagihiko scolded him.

_'At least someone is thinking the same thing as I am!'_ Utau screamed in her mind. Kukai scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry! But croutons are just so good!" Kukai said smiling.

Utau waited a tiny bit, and turned her head to Kukai with a faked smile "It's alright. I don't mind at all...."

Rima "coughed", Utau knew what she was "coughing" about.

"Are you alright, Rima." Amu asked worried.

Rima nodded, "Yes, I'm fine...." She glanced at Utau, then munched on her orange.

Nagihiko sweat-dropped, he sighed in his mind _'It's obvious that she's was faking Amu....'_. After lunch Kukai and Utau walked together to go to their study hall class.

"Man I'm glad school is almost over for today." Kukai cheered, while stretching his arms in the air.

"Me too." Utau agreed. While walking to class Kukai talked about soccer, and how he's hoping to win the gold trophy this year again.

We entered the room and everyone was talking to someone. Though when Utau and Kukai went in everyone looked at them, turned their heads back to their friends whispering stuff, and then glance back at them.

"Hey Kukai!" A guy with black hair waved at him.

"Sup!" Kukai greeted back.

"Hi Kukai!" Girls waved, blushing.

"Hey!" Kukai greeted them too.

"You're popular I see." Utau said and thinking _'Don't know why though'_

Kukai chuckled "Yeah, you can say that. Though it only becaus-" He got cut off by the teacher who was coming in. Student began to sit until she talked.

"Don't bother sitting down. I'm giving you a assigned seat." The teacher told. Everyone groan and opened their mouths to complain, but the teacher interrupted them again.

"Don't worry you only have to sit in your assigned seat for the first 20min. By the way my name is Mr. Sato". He started to give people their seats. Some were happy about their seat, or others mad cause their friend wasn't close enough to whisper. The desk were like the ones in the science room, a.k.a two to a seat. Some desks had only had one person sitting their, and others had someone else to sit next to.

"....you two will be here." Mr. Sato pointed to a desk which two guys sat down. "Now Hoshina Utau and Souma Kukai are right behind them. Alright that's everyone."

_'I can't believe this! Of course I would have to sit next to him!' _Utau thought in her head. She sat down placing a hand on her cheek, then looked at the teacher when he started to talk.

"Alright so in the first 20min of class, you must remain silent." He looked at the students face expression, and sigh "Don't ask me why, they just want us to. If you talk you have to stay back to clean this or another room with the person you talk to. And again don't ask me why. I don't make up the rules here. Alright so 20mins start now."

Everyone became silent though at times they looked at their friends trying to mouth the sentence or throw a note at them.

Kukai sighed he hated when the room was silent. He glanced over at Utau who was writing stuff down on a notebook paper. _'This is SO boring!!!'_ He shouted in his head. He looked around the class room. Time started to go by and soon the 20min would be over.

_'Alright in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! ............._ 6..5.._-'_ Kukai countdown was interrupted by the teacher.

"Alright you can move around and talk now!" Mr. Sota announced. Mostly everyone got out of their seats and went to their friends.

"About time, I really need to work on my countdown!" Kukai said, relieved to talk. "So Utau what were you writing?" He asked leaning over to look, but Utau put is in her binder.

"Nothing important." Utau said

"Really?" Kukai asked again.

Utau sighed "Yes, Souma really."

"You know you can call me by my first name." Kukai told her.

"I know..." Utau placed her hand back on her cheek "but I'm still gonna call you Souma."

Kukai sweat-dropped "Come on just call me by my first name!"

"Sorry but no." Utau smiled, though she was getting mad at him for annoying. He continued to annoy her about it, at times she almost gave in.

"Hey Kukai I have a question..." A guy in front of us started. They both looked at the guy wonder what it was about. "Are you two dating?" Both of their eyes widen.

"Of course not!!" Kukai denied "Just friends"

"Exactly!" Utau agreed. Inside she want to punch and yell at the dude who just asked that question.

"I see!" The guy face lighten up "That makes sense." He turned around and continued to talk to his friend.

"That was weird...." Kukai said. Utau only nodded. The bell rang a few minutes later everyone was leaving.

"Hey Utau wanna come watch me practice soccer?" Kukai asked getting his bag.

"Thank you but no. I have a major headache, and just wanna go to my dorm." Utau truthfully answered.

"Alright! Get better soon." He walk out of the class room, and so did Utau.

_'Utau sure is strange...all girls would go even if they had a headache. .....I wonder if I gave her a headache...' _Kukai pondered "Oh well I'm just being stupid!" And ran to his soccer practice.

Utau opened her door. Everything was quiet and dark, she still wasn't use to living alone now. She went to her bathroom, opened the cabinet grabbing medicine. She took out one chewable, then went to her kitchen to grab a water bottle. Sitting down on her couch she took her medicine. Picking up her remote she turned on the T.V. Utau sighed "I don't know how much longer I can continue that side of me..."

Alice: It would have been longer if I remembered what I was gonna put on it when I first started to write it.

Kukai: It's ok! You wrote it that what counts!

Utau: Yeah, Kukai surprisingly right.

Kukai: Yeah! Wait....what do you mean by surprisingly?!?!?!

Alice: Review if you like it so far!

Kukai: TELL ME!


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Over!

Alice: Chapter 5 is here!

Kukai: You're on a roll! My training helps a lot!

Alice: How does running help me in writing?!?!

Kukai: It takes you away from stress of course! Let's do one right now! SUPER DASH!!

Alice: NOOOOO!!!!

Utau: *Sigh* Idiot. DriftingDreams does NOT own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 5: Starting Over!

_"Bala-Blance!"_ Two people yelled on the T.V while making a pose. Utau eyes slowly opened, then shut them wanting to go back asleep.

_'What time is it...?'_ She grabbed her cell phone off the floor. Flipping it open, the cellphone lit up showing her the background cover, which was butterflies flying or on a flower in a meadow at night, and the time. Which read 5:28am no wait scratch that 5:29am.

Utau sighed, getting up from the couch which she slept on last night. '_Might as well get ready for school...'_ Utau walked to her room grabbing a clean uniform, heading to the shower. Half an hour later she got out, still somewhat tired, but refreshed. While putting on her shoes she looked at her cell for the time again, 6:41am.

"I'm hungry but I don't feel like cooking..." Utau said to herself "I'll just go to a cafe." After saying that she grabbed her school bag, and went out the door.

**. . .**

"Hmmm if I remembered correctly it's this way." Utau turned a corner looking for a cafe called Peach Blossom Cafe. She was surprised to see that hardly anybody was out maybe about 40% were out. Most were sports people practicing to sign up for that sport.

"Utau?" a similar male voice called out to her. Turning around she saw him running towards her.

"Nagihiko. What are you doing up so early?" She asked when he got closer to her.

"Well..." Nagihiko eyes looked to the side, and started to tell what happened

_Flashback_

_It was only 4:30am, Nagihiko was still asleep in his bed until her heard banging coming from his door._

"_OI! NAGI!" A male voice yelled still banging on the door. "NAGI!!!!" Nagihiko groaned slowly getting out of his bed. Bangs continued, and getting louder. To Nagihiko surprise no one was telling the guy to shut up or knock it off._

_'Heavy sleepers...' Nagihiko thought. He reached to the door handle and opened the door. Only seeing a chestnut hair boy, with a soccer ball in his hand. He had a smile on his face like he isn't doing anything wrong. Once Nagihiko saw the ball he slammed the door._

"_Nagi!" Kukai whined opening the door a little_

"_NO!" Nagihiko denied trying to push back._

"_Please!" Kukai begged._

"_No! It's 4am!" Nagihiko told him "I'm not gonna help you practice soccer!"_

"_No you don't have to help you can just watch!" Kukai explained_

"_Can't you wait!?" Nagihiko asked "I'll only go if you wait till 6am!" making a deal to Kukai._

"_All right!" Kukai pushed the door open making Nagihiko stumble back. Kukai plopped on the couch turning on the T.V. Nagi sighed, he was to tired to argue, with that he headed back to bed._

_-5:30am-_

_Nagihiko alarm went off, which made Nagihiko arm swing to turn it off. He groaned, he didn't want to get up, but sadly he had to. Even though Nagihiko wakes up around 6am, but Kukai messed it up. After he took a shower, he dried his hair, then got changed into his uniform. Checking the time, he went to the couch were Kukai was at thinking he would be up, but no he was asleep. Nagihiko pushed him off the couch, making him land on the floor._

"_Ow..." Kukai rubbed his head and noticed Nagi standing right next to him. "Nagi you're awake!" He smiled and got up off the floor. Nagihiko turned around about to go in the small kitchen and make breakfast."Alright lets go!" Kukai cheered._

"_Hold on let me ma-" Nagihiko got cut off, by Kukai who grabbed his uniform collar._

"_Super dash!!!" Kukai yelled grabbing both of their bags, and dashing out the door._

_End of Flashback_

Utau sweat-dropped. Poor Nagihiko, he looked did look tired. "So where are you heading now?" she asked.

"Well sense I didn't eat breakfast, I thought of getting some now." Nagi answered

"Me too. You wanna come together then?" Utau offered "I'm going to Peach Blossom Cafe."

"Sure." Nagi agreed "If I go back home for breakfast I would probably just head back to bed." He chuckled. Utau began to walk forward, Nagihiko started to talk.

"Um Utau, it's this way." Nagi pointed to the right, Utau stopped and turned right without saying a word.

Later at the cafe, Nagi and Utau were sitting across from each. He ordered an omelet with sunny-side-up eggs. Utau ordered butter-milk pancaked with scrambled eggs.

"So what is Souma doing right now?" Utau asked after drinking her orange juice.

Nagihiko rose an eyebrow "You're the last person that I thought would ask that."

Utau sighed, she also couldn't believed that she asked that question. "Just wondering really."

"Knowing Kukai still training." Nagi informed Utau "He always trains, even on rainy days"

Utau scoffed in her mind, _'He's probably lying just to look cool, such a kid.'_ Once they were done eating, and paid for their own food, they went their separate ways going to their classes. Utau entered her History class looking around to see if she could find Rima. Though she was no where in sight.

She sat down in an empty desk in the back of the class, and placed her stuff on the other empty desk next to hers, saving a seat for her late friend. The bell rung for class to start and still no Rima, the door opened and the teacher walked in.

"Hello class!" The female teacher greeted, the students muttered morning. "I'm Mrs. Yomi your History teacher." She reached her desk and picked up a sheet of paper.

"All right I'm when I call your name say here." She looked down at the sheet with the names and started to call them out. "....Itsuki Jun?" He replied here and Mrs. Yomi looked down at the sheet then looked back up "...Hoshina Utau?"

"Here." Utau raised her hand, the teacher smiled at her and continued calling names. "....Mashiro Ri-" She got cut of by the door opening and a petite blond girl walked in.

"What's your name?" The teacher asked her.

"Mashiro Rima." She answered.

"Your late Mashiro!" Mrs. Yomi told her with a bit of anger.

"I'm not late." Rima said calmly "Everyone here is just early."

Utau sweat-dropped, she was a bit surprised that she actually said that. Though she knew Rima was blunt enough to say that kind of stuff.

"Is that any way to talk to a teacher young lady?" Mrs. Yomi yelled.

"No. But I could care less. And there is a thing called freedom of speech." Rima talked back at her again, the teacher was a bit thrown back at the freedom of speech thing. Mrs. Yomi was a big believer of the freedom of speech. There was a long pause, the Mrs. Yomi sighed.

"Take your seat, and don't be late again." She told her while rubbing the sides of her nose. Rima said nothing and walked to the empty seat next to Utau. All eyes were on her some girls and all the the guys admired that she said that and the other half of the girl stared in disgust.

**. . .**

Class was finally over and Utau and Rima were walking down the hall.

"Good job this morning." Utau praised.

"Thanks, I didn't know at first I was gonna use the fake tears, in the end I decided not to. Besides I don't want anyone to think I'm a crybaby" The two girls chuckled.

"So what do you have next?" Rima asked. Utau looked down at schedule and groaned

"Math with Nagihiko and....Souma...you?" Utau answered, as if that Souma name was poisonous.

"That sucks" Rima responded "I have Science."

"Yeah I know" Utau was annoyed and she hasn't even gotten to that class! They both stopped in front of Rima's class.

"Well I'll see you next block." Rima smiled a little, Utau nodded.

"'Kay See ya'" Utau waved goodbye and continued to walk in to her math class. Looking at each of the room numbers she finally found her class. Entering she saw Nagihiko and Souma talking to each other. They noticed her and waved to her to come here, sighing she went over.

"Hey." She said smiling slightly.

"Hey." Both guys greeted her.

"We were just talking about Peach Blossom Cafe." Nagihiko informed her.

"I heard you guys went their this morning." Kukai said.

"Yeah. Nagihiko and I meet up and we decided to go together." Utau told. "I got pancakes and scrambled eggs."

"I love those!" Kukai cheered.

"Me too!" Utau smiled went bigger "It tasted so good!" All of a sudden Nagihiko started to chuckle. Utau eyes widen and then she glared at Nagihiko. Kukai noticed this, but shrugged it off.

"Don't sit down when the bell rings I'm giving you assigned" The male teacher in the front desk told everyone.

"Lets hope we get to sit together." Nagihiko said. The bell rung right after saying that, and the teacher stood up with a sheet of paper that told him who sat where. Two desks were pushed together, which meant everyone would have a partner. The teacher point to each seat and told who was sitting there.

Three seats in before of the last seat the teacher pointed and called out two name. "Himura Natsumi, and Hoshina Utau." He walked on and continued calling peoples names. Nagihiko sat diagonal from Utau seat and Souma was behind her.

_'Thank god I don't sit next to that kid.'_Utau thought then glanced at her partner _'Though something about this girl doesn't seem right...'_ Natsumi had brown long hair that touched the middle of her back. She had hazel eyes, and she wore a tiny bit too much mascara. She had one button from shirt unbuttoned. She was also chewing gum and you could just smell the tropical flavor from it.

Utau glanced back at the board where the teacher was talking about what we would be learning this year.

**. . .**

There was 5min before class ended, and their teacher let them talk though they had to sit in a seat.

"I'm glad this class is almost over!" a familiar voice behind Utau said stretching his arms in the air. She turned around and looked at Kukai. "I'm glad that we have P.E next. I need to stretch my legs!" Kukai cheerfully said looking at the clock again

"It's the first day though. I don't expect that we would start today." Utau informed Kukai who frowned slightly.

"Dang it you're right!" Kukai placed his head on the desk "Oh well it's still P.E, maybe we might go outside." He smiled at Utau. Utau was about to smile until she felt like someone was staring, no more like glaring at her. Utau turned around to see who is was, but the bell rung so everyone was getting up which made it even harder to tell.

"Hurry up Utau!" Kukai commanded "We're gonna leave you behind!" Utau looked at the door and saw Nagihiko and Kukai waiting for her.

"You guys go without me I'm gonna meet up with Rima." Utau grabbed her bag and went out the door going the opposite direction.

Rima walked the hallway heading to P.E. She hated P.E, luckily it was the first day and they were probably gonna just say the rules and just give everyone their uniform. She noticed two blond pigtails, which was obviously Utau.

"Utau." She called out grabbing her attention. Utau looked around to see who called her and then saw Rima.

"Hey Rima." She smiled. "Ready for P.E?"

"I guess, as long as we don't do anything I'm fine." Rima answered as they walked to the gym.

"P.E isn't that bad." Utau told her, Rima sighed.

"That's cause you're actually good at it!" Rima yelled making Utau laugh. "I suck at it!" Utau couldn't deny that part so she said nothing. Entering the gym, some, well most were staring at them, Both girls noticed but just ignored them, and walked up to Nagi and Kukai.

"Hey." Nagi greeted the girls.

"Hey." Kukai said with a tint of disappointment. Utau rose on of her eyebrow.

"Whats wrong with Souma?" Utau asked Nagihiko pointing at Kukai

"He found out that we're not doing P.E today." Nagi explained.

Rima celebrated inside her mind, but her face remained calm. Utau sweat-dropped.

"I'm not surprised." Utau said.

"Mrs. Honda class please gather around over here!" The teacher yelled out, other teachers did the same thing. Walking over to their teacher they noticed the gym uniform in plastic bags, and a bucket of locks.

"When I call your name come up and I will give you were uniform and lock. Then you may go into the locker room and pick a locker and put your uniform in. The girls locker room is towards the left and guys locker room is on the right." Mrs. Honda announced to her class. She began calling names. She later called Nagihiko, then Utau, Rima, and Kukai was one last person of the last person to get their stuff.

After that they gave us a tour, like where the weight room is, how the vending machine is only for after school. We did go outside to show where the tennis courts, kick ball fields, soccer fields, est. So over all it was very boring. Even Rima wanted to do some sort of P.E activity, but not a sweaty activity. Which sucked the most for Utau is that she had study hall soon. The bell rung and everyone dashed out of the gym. Utau walk to her study hall class which was in the same class, same students, and same teacher. Utau sighed _'Really why the hell do we even two study halls?! One I plenty!' _She yelled in her head. Walking in the class she sat down in her seat.

_'Maybe I can relax now that the kid isn't here yet.'_ Utau thought and leaned in her seat, though the relaxation didn't last long.

"Phew! For a second I thought we were gonna be late!" Kukai said panting. There was other guys behind him also panting.

"That was total fun though!" The black hair guy that sat in front of Utau said. They all started to laugh while going to their seats. Everyone around them were asking what they did, and why their pants had patches of dirt around them. Kukai sat next to Utau still laughing. Utau started to get a headache and placed the palm of her hand on her forehead and sighed.

_'How noisy...' _She wished that it was quieter in the class room. Her headache started to hurt even more. Kukai was talking to the guy in front of him then noticed Utau.

"Hey Utau, you okay?" Kukai asked though no response from her "....Utau?" He waved his hand in front of her face "U-TA-U. Earth to Utau!" He snapped his fingers to grab her attention .

_'Shut up, shut up shut up....'_ "SHUT UP!" Utau yelled, slapping Kukai hand away. Everyone one eyes widen, and remained quiet, besides Utau.

"How annoying! You wanna know why I have a freaken' headache?! It because of you!!" She yelled louder. "Why can't you shut up for once! And stop calling my name like you know me so well!" Utau was about to say more stuff but the teacher stopped her.

"Hoshina, you do know that yelling at other student are against the rules." Mr. Sato said. Everyone still remained quiet.

"Actually..." Kukai started he had a serious face on him, everyone stared at him "I was the one who caused her to yell." Utau's eyes widen.

_'What is this idiot doing?!'_ Utau thought still staring at Kukai, Kukai looked at Utau, both staring at each other. Then other girl started to yell.

"It wasn't Kukai fault at all! It's that blonde fault." A brown hair girl with pink highlights yelled.

"Punish her not him!" Another girl in the back yelled. More yells from girl started up.

"Enough everyone!" Mr. Sato yelled "Both of you will have to clean the upstairs room 490 During this class and 30mins more after school." He told their punishments and showed them to the room upstairs. When they got there, their mouths were in an 'o' shape. No one used this room, student though sneak up in this room and eat lunch in here, so the whole room was a mess.

"Here's your cleaning utensils. I trust you two won't fight in here or leave, cause if you do I'll give you a more serious punishment for the both of you." He said waiting for them to answer him "Understand?" The two teens nodded their heads, Mr. Sato smiled and walked back to his class. Both teens stayed silent and went to opposites sides of the room. Minutes passed and no one talked.

"Idiot." Utau finally broke the silents, Kukai turned around and look at Utau. "Why did you tell him that it was your fault too?" She turned around and looked at Kukai.

"Well...it was my fault. I mean if I didn't annoy you so much then this wouldn't have happened." Kukai explained.

"That's true." Utau said, making Kukai sweat-drop. Utau looked down "Though I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's ok! I deserved it." Kukai smiled, scratching the back of his head "So whats the real Hoshina like?"

Utau eyes widen and looked up at him.

"I'm not that stupid. I truthfully had a feeling inside that you weren't being your real self." Kukai smirked. "When you were yelling I could tell that was a part of you." Utau punched his shoulder and Kukai laughed.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Utau gave him a glare.

"There we go!" Kukai cheered "That's definitely your real self! I can tell!" Kukai reached out his hand "Let's start over from here on out! What do you say Hoshina?"

Utau looked at the his hand and sighed "Fine." she grabbed his hand and shook on it, then they released their hands.

"Well we better continue to clean." Kukai said walking to picking out trash, Utau didn't move.

"You know...Kukai" Utau started Kukai spun around when he heard his name "you can still call me by my first name."

Kukai smirked "Is Utau becoming one of my fangirls!?" He gasped and poked on her shoulder several times till Utau grabbed his finger and started to pull it back.

"Hell no! Don't compare me with those idiotic girls!" Utau threaten, Kukai laughed at her reaction. She let go of his finger, looked at him then sighed.

"I know what you're think. How can he be so smart and hansom at the same time!" Kukai said making a pose.

Utau giggled at first then laughed out loud and smiled. "No I was think how I got stuck with this idiot." Kukai eyes widen this was the first time ever that Utau gave him a real smile and laugh.  
- - - - - -

Alice: Wow that was a crappy ending. I can't decide if I hate this chapter or if I like it. It's half and half.

Utau: This chapter was pretty long though.

Alice: That's one thing I like about it! And I promise you guys that Kutau moments will come up soon. Who knows maybe next chapter!

Kukai: Do you even know what you're doing for next chapter?

Alice: Yes....and no.

Kukai and Utau: *sweat**-**dropped*****

Alice: Review if you like it!


	6. Chapter 6: First Warning & Sing!

Alice: :DDDDD

Utau: You seem VERY happy.

Alice: You can tell?

Kukai: It's hard not to notice.

Alice: Do you guys wanna know why I'm so happy?

Utau & Kukai: …...Sure.

Alice: My birthday is coming up! It's this Saturday!

Kukai: That means we can have a party!

Alice: WHOO! And Also I wanna thank the people who have reviewed this story! I'll make sure I'll write even more better for you guys!

Utau: DriftingDreams DOES NOT own anything of Shugo Chara. And DOES NOT own the Blue Poweraid or the song Yume no Tsubomi by Nana Mizuki!

....................................................

Chapter 6: First Warning & Sing!

"YOU WHAT?" A pink hair girl screamed, then petite blond girl eyes were a bit widen also holding in her giggles.

Utau nodded "Yep...I'm glad I said it too." then took a sip of her cola. The three girls were in Peach Blossom Cafe talking about Utau yelling at Kukai in front of everyone. After cleaning was over, and the teacher told them they could leave, Kukai rushed out the door saying he was suppose to meet Ikuto and Nagihiko to hang. Utau called Amu and Rima to go to the Cafe to tell them what she did.

"You know they aren't gonna be happy about that." Rima said, Utau rose an eyebrow.

"They?" Utau asked.

"His....well every fangirl here." Rima answered, Amu nodded at the answer.

"They can do really mean things." Amu added the the answer, with a worried face.

"It's true." Rima agreed "Even if it's one tiny 'bad' thing they will flip." Rima did the air quotes around bad

"Something could happen to you" Amu started to think about the things they could do.

"I could care less if they do anything or not." Utau said.

"Didn't you care if people called you a bitch or not?" Rima remembered.

"Well yeah..." Utau agreed, explaining "Cause I'm not a bitch. And I don't want people to think I am." Utau got up out of her seat "Well I'm gonna get going, see you guys tomorrow" She took one last sip of her soda, then walked off.

"Bye." Rima simply said.

"Bye...call us if you need any help." Amu called out. Utau waved at them and went out the cafe. She didn't want to go home just yet, she felt like taking a walk. Which was somewhat a bad idea sense she hasn't gotten the layout of the academy, though Utau took a chance.

**. . . . **

Taking a a big breath of fresh air, Utau looked up at the sky. The weather became so nice, there was a breeze, and the sun was out with no clouds covering it.

"Hoshina Utau!" A girl screeched out her name to get her attention.

Utau flinched at the shrill of her voice, sadly reconsigning that voice, she slowly turned. "Yamabuki...."

Yamabuki smirked and glared at her. "I'm glad you remembered me, but we didn't come here for talking. Right girls?" All of a sudden a group of girls popped out of no where.

"Right, Saaya!" They all said at once. They had arm bands on their arms that read "Kukai Fan-club"

"We heard what you did to Kukai!" One girl said pointed at Utau. Utau had a blank face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"Acting stupid I see...." Yamabuki glared even harder at her, though Utau wasn't scared at all. "Fine I'll reminded you the awful thing you did at him! You yelled at him during your study hall block today!"

Utau sweat-dropped _'Wow they really thought that was awful?' _"How do you even know that? I don't even think any of you are in my study hall class."

"That's true," Yamabuki grinned "But our leader is, and she told us to handle you."

Utau eyebrow rose "Leader?"

Yamabuki giggled "Our top leader of the Ikuto, Nagihiko, and Kukai clubs. Each of them have a leader but she's the top one."

"...Her name?" She asked

"Not important!" The girl next to Saaya said. Yamabuki walked up to Utau, trying to pull of a death stare, but it only came out as a glare.

"This is your first warning out of the three. Never yell at any of them!" Saaya commanded, Utau's face was still calm.

Utau chuckled "Really, who do you think you are? I can do what ever I want to do, and I could are less if you told me not to. Oh and by the way you really need a mint or some gum." Utau smirked, as Yamabuki covered her mouth. Her lackeys gasped and re-insured her that her breath didn't smell. Utau walked off, not caring if they still wanted to 'chat' with her or not.

Utau looked up at the sky, noticing how late it was getting. She took out her cell reading the time, 6:51pm. "Might as well go back to my dorm room." She said to herself putting he cell phone into her bag. She turned a corner, spotting a a guy with blue hair in the corner of her eye.

"Ikuto." She said his name to her self then running after him. "Ikuto!" She called out his name, trying to get his attention. Luckily he glanced back to see who was calling him, and stopped walking when he saw that it was Utau.

"It's good to see you again Ikuto." She smiled, he had a tiny smile on.

"You too, though we did see each other yesterday at lunch." He pointed out, she sweat-dropped.

"Well yeah...but I never did talked to you." She glanced to the side "So...nice to talk to you again!"

"You seem different then yesterday." He bluntly said, Utau tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

Ikuto shrugged "Just seems like you had some weight lifted off your shoulders." Utau eyes widen a bit, he was right.

"I guess your right." She said thinking of what it could have been, then she remembered "Oh! It was probably cause I yelled at Kukai!" She said as if yelling at him was a good thing (Which was in her mind). Ikuto chuckled, and ruffled Utau hair.

"Good job. Keep up the good work." He gave her a warm smile. "Well I'm gonna get going. See ya."

Utau touched her head where Ikuto ruffled, blushing "Bye...". Ikutocontinued to walk away from Utau. Utau stared at Ikuto until he was hard to see, she looked down on the ground and smiled. "I'll keep up the good work just for you, Ikuto..." she told herself, then turned around walking back to her dorm.

**. . . . **

Utau got out of the shower, and put on her PJ's. She sat on her bed, then laid down on her bed.

"So tired..." She mumbled to herself, covering her eyes with her arm. Utau could still feel Ikuto ruffling her hair from before. She blushed lightly "I hope tomorrow will come soon so I can see hi-...." Then she went to sleep without knowing.

**. . . . **

It was early morning, Utau cell phone started to ring. Utau groaned "I swear if this is Kukai, I'm gonna hurt him." She grumbled to herself. She grabbed her cell and check the caller I.D. Her eyes widen from the name, she quickly opened the phone, and pressed the send button to accept the call.

"Hey m-" She started to greet the person on the phone until getting cut off.

"How dare you not call you mother! I was getting worried about you!" Souko told Utau, who sweat-dropped. Utau planned to call her, but forgot.

"Sorry mom, I've been busy with school." Utau lied.

"I guess that's explainable." Her mom said, not noticing it was a lie. "So how has school been?" She asked

"Well you know, some classes are easy, others are a bit difficult." Utau explained, while shrugging.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You always do." Souko encouraged her daughter. Utau smiled

"Thanks mom." Utau looked at the time "Sorry mom I know this was a short conversation, but I need to get ready for school."

"It's fine. Try to call me more often, at least once a week!" Souko told her, Utau chuckled.

"Alright mom. Love you, bye."

"Love you sweetie." She said, then hung up, same as Utau. Utau looked at the time again. There was only 33 more minutes, till A1 started.

Utau brushed and straighten her hair, then putting them into her traditional pigtails. She took of her pajamas and put on a clean uniform. She grabbed her bag and placed it on the wall next to her door. She put on her uniform shoes, then grabbed her bag once again and walked out the door.

**. . . . .**

Utau entered her English class with time to chat to her friend. She walked to her seat, "Morning." Utau greeted while sitting down.

"Morning." Rima greeted back, and continued to stare at Utau. "So...?"

Utau lifted and eyebrow "So what?"

"Did any of the fangirls do anything?" Rima asked.

"Oh! Well yesterday Yamabuki and her stupid lackeys gave me a warning. And some girls gave me a glare when I was walking her. That's all." Utau answered.

"What was the warning?" she asked again.

"To not yell at him, Ikuto, and Nagihiko, or something like that." Utau answered again. Both girls laughed at the stupid warning.

"Such idiots, though the first warning is always stupid. And they don't even do anything to you." Rima told her.

"What about the second or the third?" Utau asked

"Well second is not that bad, they do some stuff to you. And third can be pretty bad, depends who's doing it." Rima answered "Though I'm really not sure, I'm pretty much guessing."

The teacher walked in right before the bell rung, "Hurry up and go into your seats!" Everyone got into their seats, though some took longer then others. The teacher started attendance, then began her lesson.

**. . . . . **

English was boring in both Utau's and Rima's eyes. All the teacher did was talk about different types of poems, and poem terms. Next was Science, she entered her class and saw Nagihiko talking to some girls. Utau sat next to him, the girls that talked to him gave her glares, she returned the glare, but she had daggers in her eyes. The girls flinched and had chills running behind their backs and walked off.

"Thank you." Nagihiko thanked Utau.

"No problem." Utau said. When Nagihiko talked to girls he was never mean to them, he was polite to them, though you can tell when he got annoyed by them (not the fangirls though). He was himself when he was with Kukai, and friends. He wasn't being fake when he was with other people, he just become super polite.

The class started, and Utau felt pretty stupid. She forgot most science terms, and information. Thank god Nagihiko was with her! The teacher would always let you work in partners and Nagihiko and Utau always were partners. Nagihiko taught Utau more then the teacher. The class went by fast, cause they watched a movie at the end of class. Utau and Nagihiko went there separate ways, Utau started to walk to chores. Before she walked in she spotted Amu and Kukai.

"Utau!" Amu called her name, waving at her, Utau smiled back.

"Yo Utau!" Kukai greet Utau, with his usual goofy smile. He placed his arm around her shoulder playfully. "The weather sure is great today." He joked, Utau glared at him, grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Kukai laughed, rubbing his arm. Utau felt great how she didn't have to act fake. Amu smiled at both of them, then looked at Utau with somewhat worried eyes.

"Utau, did anything happen yet?" she asked. Kukai lifted an eyebrow.

"Stupid stuff. That's it." Utau smiled at Amu for re-insures.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kukai asked.

"Nothing important." Utau shrugged. Kukai had a strange feeling in his gut, but ignored it.

"Whatever," He saw people running to their classroom, he look at the clock and he only had a minute left. "Crap! I gotta go!" He ran and waved good bye to them though he didn't look back.

Utau and Amu walked into their class room, and sat in a chair. Their was no desk in this class room, their was tables on the side and in the back, though they hardly were used.

"Alright class were gonna start with exercises!" Mrs. Yamada yelled out. "Everyone stand up, but no talking!" Everyone stood up, some muttered to their friends.

"Alright. Now I want everyone to take a deep breath.....then breath out. This will teach you how to calm yourself down, during stressful moments you might have." They continued to do this for next 5mins, and went on with remembering about stuff that they learned in Chorus 1.

**. . . . .**

Chorus was about to finally ended, thank god for that too! When they were practicing the scales, half the side did good (Where Amu and Utau sat), the other didn't because of that one person. Yamabuki Saaya.

"By the way class!" The teacher grabbed the students attention "In two weeks you will be singing in front of this class." Everyone groaned. "This will count as a grade, this is will tell me what you need practice on. You can either write a song or get lyrics from online." Everyone knew what they gonna do; get the lyrics off the computer. "You won't sing all of the song, just a minute of it!"

The bell rang, everyone one was glad that it was lunch. Amu and Utau walked together to sit with the gang.

"So do you know what song your gonna do?" Amu asked.

"I think I'm gonna do that song that I wrote when I was little." Utau answered.

"Really? I remember when you sung that song to me!" Amu said. Both girls laughed. When they were walking Utau spotted a vending machine for drinks.

"Hold on second." Utau said, walking over to the machine.

"Are you not gonna eat lunch?" Amu asked.

"Not hungry, just thirsty," Utau said looking at the choices. "Either Cola or Blue Poweraid..."

"If you get hungry, you can ask me of something." Amu said, holding up her plastic bag.

"I'm fine, thanks though." Utau said, pushing 06, then entering it making the Blue poweraid come out.

"Though before lunch ends I'm gonna go back to my dorm and get the paper with the lyric on it." Utau said as they continued to walk.

"Are you gonna work on it during study hall?" Amu asked as they turned the corner.

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask the teacher if I can use one of the unused room upstairs." She said as they were getting closer to the group.

"Hey, Amu, Utau." Nagihiko greeted as they sat down.

"Hey." The both greeted. All of a sudden arms wrapped around Amu.

"Yo princess." Ikuto whisper into Amu ears, though everyone heard it.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu face redden, as she stuttered. Utau frowned slightly.

"Ikuto stop flirten!" Kukai said, Utau sat down next to Kukai.

"But Amu likes when I do that." Ikuto smirked.

"N-No I-I don't!" Amu stuttered, her face still red. Ikuto rolled his eyes and say down.

"Amu you can sit on my lap if you want." Ikuto said as he patted his leg.

"I'm fine thanks!" Amu fought back her stuttering, and sat next to Rima.

Utau felt sad and mad, seeing Ikuto mess around with Amu. Kukai glanced at Utau, and saw her small frown.

"Hey Utau." He called for attention, Kukai sounded a bit serious. Utau turned her head to see what Kukai wanted, but instead she got poked in the cheek.

Kukai laughed "You fell for it!" Utau glared at and punched his arm.

"Idiot." Utau told him, and smiled slightly.

"But I'm not the one who fell for it." Kukai informed.

Utau blush slightly, "I would of noticed! I was just being careless for that moment!"

Kukai smirked "Yeah, whatever you say.". Kukai and Utau argued almost through out lunch.

Amu looked at her cell to check the time, only 17mins left till lunch ended.

"Utau," Amu started, Utau looked at Amu "If you wanna get the paper, you should get it now." She suggested. Utau eyes widen, she completely forgot about that.

"I almost forgot!" She quickly got up "Thanks Amu." and dashed to the dorms.

Everyone looked at Amu. "What is she doing?" Rima asked.

"She just has to get something from her dorm." Amu said.

**. . . . .**

Utau got in her study hall, right when the bell rung.

"Alright everyone get into your seats, and remember no talking for the first 20mins." Mr. Sato reminded everyone as he sat down in his seat. Utau walked to her her seat in the back next to Kukai. People were whispering to their friends, hoping not to get caught.

When Utau sat in her seat, Kukai looked at her and whispered "So what did you get?"

"Didn't I saw no talking?" Mr. Sato said to make everyone, at least everyone to shut up.

Kukai took out a piece of paper and a black pen. _"So what did you have to get from your dorm?" _ he slide the paper to Utau and she read it. She reached in her bag and got out a purple pen.

"_None of your business." _She gave it back to Kukai.

"_Why? Is it embarrassing?" _Kukai nudged Utau in the arm and gave it to her.

Utau was about to write something but then paused for a moment then kept on writing.

"_Yes and no. Now shut up about it." _She gave the sheet to Kukai he raised an eyebrow.

"_Well now that you say yes and no. I wanna know!" _Utau sighed with annoyance.

"_Can you get more annoying?"_ Kukai chuckled when he read that.

"_Yes! Now tell me!" _Utau glared and kicked him after reading it. Kukai continued to to bug her about it, thankfully 20mins passes by quickly.

"Alright you can now talk freely." Mr. Sato said, which everyone did. Utau got up, and picked up her bag. Kukai looked at her confused.

"What you doing?" He asked

"I have to ask Mr. Sato for something." She said walking to the front.

Kukai observed her when she started to talk to the teacher. He couldn't hear them from back here though. She should him a piece of paper and he nodded probably saying yes to her question. Utau walked out of the classroom.

Girls walked over to Kukai and started to talk to him.

"So Kukai are you gonna practice soccer today?" One girl asked. Kukai didn't answer he was looking at the door.

"Kukai?" A girl called out to him, while touching his arm "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Kukai looked at them. "Oh! No not today." The group of girls and Kukai talked, but Kukai wasn't really listening, he stared at the door. Kukai wanted to know what she got at the dorm.

Kukai got up from his seat "I'll be right back. I forgot I had to talk to a teacher about something." He lied. They bought it, and let him leave. Kukai walked up to the teacher, the Mr. Sato glanced at him as he walk towards him.

"Can I go to the Library?" He asked. He knew he would have a teachers note in order to see them during study hall.

"I don't know can you?" The teacher said. Kukai was confused from what he said.

"Uh I guess...." Kukai thought for a moment, then his eyes widen "OH! May I go to the library?" He asked again.

"Yes you can." He said writing him a pass.

**. . . . .**

"Perfect!" Utau said holding the piece of paper with lyrics on it. Utau stood up and and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled it out. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora o aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

As Kukai was passing the stairway which lead to the unused classrooms, he heard faint talking. He raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs. As he got up the stairway, the talking, no wait the singing got louder a bit.

He looked into each classrooms, but found no one. There was only a couple of more rooms left.

_Kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu goe ai ni ki te ne_

The voice was very similar, he to a peak into a classroom. His eyes widen, from who was singing. "Utau..." He whispered, as he continued to look at Utau singing.

_Daisuki da yo sasayai tara  
sekaijuu ni kikoe chau ka na  
hazu ka shiku te utsumui te ta  
watashi no te o tori hashiridasu_

Utau finished the song and sigh. "That was awful." She said to herself. "Something is missing."

"I thought it was good."

Utau eyes widen, her head quickly snapped to the door, where she saw Kukai.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's bad to spy on people." Utau glared at Kukai as he walked towards the desk with the paper.

"Is this what you got from your dorm." He asked, looking at the lyric sheet.

"Yes." She continued to glare at him.

"Why is this embarrassing?" Kukai asked.

"Cause, I wrote this song when I was little." Utau told him "I thought you would laugh."

Kukai stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. Utau walked over to him and hit his arm.

"Stop laughing!" She demanded.

"Sorry." Kukai calmed his laughter down "And you think I'm an idiot. I won't laugh at your lyrics, I will though laugh at your stupid thoughts."

Utau rolled her eyes "So..."

Kukai blinked a couple of times. "What?

"Was it really good?" She asked.

"Yeah! Though I do agree on you with it was missing something." He said "You need like an instrument...."

"I can't play an instrument though." Utau frowned slightly.

"I know! Ikuto can play the violin!" He informed Utau "I'm sure he would help you!"

Utau eyes brighten up, "You think?"

Kukai gave a big smile "I'm positive!"

Utau smiled, "Thanks Kukai!" Kukai eyes widen and smirked.

"See? I'm not an idiot!" Kukai said confidently.

Utau smiled disappeared from a blank expression "No. You still are an idiot to me."

Kukai laughed, "I'm serious! I have my smart moments!"

Utau rolled her eyes "Sure whatever you say." She repeated the same words that he said to her before.

.........................................................................

Alice: Well crap, another crappy ending.

Kukai: *Slaps Alice's back* Cheer up!

Utau: Yeah! This chapter was long, think of that!

Alice: I had hard times thinking at some points. And I rewrote some parts like 20 times. Well I'm hungry now. *Leaves and goes into the kitchen*

Kukai: Review if you like this story!


	7. Chapter 7: Deal!

Alice: Sorry it took forever! I got writing block. And I had relatives coming over. And my mom wanted me to spend time with them.

Utau: Do you not like them?

Alice: They're annoying! Gosh it's bad enough I have to deal with annoying siblings.

Kukai: True that!

Utau: *rolls eyes* DriftingDreams does NOT own ANYTHING!

**. . . . . . . . . . **

_Chapter 7: Deal!_

A blond pigtail girl hand started to reach for a door to knock, right when she was close to it she her hand back by her body. The chestnut hair boy behind her groaned loudly, pulling his head back.

"Will you just knock already?" He said annoyed "That's like your tenth time doing that! And I'm starting to get hungry!"

"Shut up Kukai!" She hissed, blushing a bit "This is hard for me!"

Kukai groaned while rolling his eyes, "Do you just want me to do it Utau?"

"NO!" Utau snapped at him "I have to do this." She said with a serious face.

"We would be in there already if I did it!" Kukai complained.

Utau sighed, and shut her eyes tightly. Her arm slowly started to reach the door, right when she got five inches from the door she pulled back her arm.

"So close…" She muttered to herself "I got an inch closer."

"I'll do it!" Kukai patient finally reached the top, and walked up to the door and reached his hand out. Utau glared at him grabbing his hand, trying to pull him back.

"I'll told you, I'll do it!" She yelled as pushing him back.

"You said that about fifty times!" Kukai pushed her forward.

"I don't care!" She said pushing him back, holding back both of his arms so he would knock.

'_Jeez, Utau is stronger than most, well all the girls I've meet!' _Kukai thought, as he had a small smirk on his face. They both kept pulling each other either back against a railing or forward to the door. Utau and Kukai both struggled to hold their feet to the ground. As Utau was about push Kukai back, her foot slipped forward making her fall back. Both of their eyes widen, Utau was still holding on to Kukai, with meant he was falling with her. Utau closed her eyes knowing she would hit the door, but instead they heard the door open. Utau fell flat on the floor, Kukai landed right on top of her.

"Do you mind doing that someplace else?" A familiar male voice asked them. Kukai got up a bit and looked up; Utau leaned her head back a bit, and blushed.

"I-Ikuto!" She stuttered, than glared at Kukai. "Get off!" She yelled pushing him. She quickly got up and patted herself to get anything off of her.

"Thanks for helping me up Utau." Kukai said sarcastically, as he got up. Utau glared at him, she was about to hit him but decided not to, sense it was somewhat her fault for him falling too.

"So how did you know we were at the door?" Kukai asked Ikuto.

"It was hard not to hear you." He said.

"Then why didn't you come earlier?" Kukai asked as they sat down on Ikuto couch.

"I was trying to take a nap." Ikuto said as he yawned. Utau eyes widen.

"I'm sorry! If I knew that I wouldn't have came here." Utau apologized.

"It's ok, I guess." Ikuto said, though you could tell he was a bit mad about it.

"Oh yeah!" Kukai remembered something "Utau the question."

"Oh right!" Utau remembered, Ikuto lifted up and eyebrow.

"What question?" He asked, as he ruffles the back of his hair a bit.

"Ummm," Utau blushed a bit "Do you mind if um you play the violin when I sing during chorus?" She asked happy that she didn't stuttered.

"Hmmm," Ikuto thought as he leaned back a bit "I guess I could…"

Utau eyes widen with full of joy shining in them.

"On one condition though." He said, making both Utau and Kukai glance at each other.

"What is it?" Utau asked, not letting a condition get in her way.

"You just have to beat me in a game."

"I like games!" Kukai cheerfully said, with a big smile. Utau glared at him, but said nothing.

"What game?" She asked.

"Hide-&-Seek" Ikuto said calmly. Utau rose her eyebrows, confused on why he would pick something so childish.

"What?" Kukai started, Utau and Ikuto looked at Kukai. "When we played that last year, with some of the guys and the girls, you were the last person to be found! Heck we didn't even find you; we had to yell that we gave up, to have you come back."

Utau eyes widen, and looked at Ikuto.

"Don't worry I won't hide that hard. Besides I only did that, so no fangirls would find me. The game ends at 9:00pm if you can't find me then no violin." Ikuto explained. "I'll even let Kukai help you out. So do we have a deal?"

"Deal." Utau answer, right when he finished the sentence.

"Alright." Ikuto stood up, "Let me just get ready, Kukai you know what to do, right?"

Kukai sighed "Yeah yeah I know." Kukai stood up, and looked at Utau "Lets go."

Kukai and Utau walked out the room; Utau closed the door on the way out.

"So where are we going?" Utau asked as they were walking down the stairs.

"We'll have to hang by the main building as he goes and hide." Kukai explained. Utau nodded slowly, understanding why they would do that.

"So did Ikuto ever tell you guys where he hid?" Utau asked as she thought of where Ikuto could of hid before.

"Nope." He answered popping the 'p', "If they don't find you the first time, or even the couple of other times you're most likely not going to say where you hid. Only idiots do that!"

"So you're saying that you did that?" She asked with a smirk. Kukai faked laughed then stopped.

"No! I'm not that stupid." Kukai told her. Utau rolled her eyes in response. They continued walking; at times they stopped because fangirls started to talk to Kukai. Some were chit-chats, and others were long conversations that Utau had to interrupt and remind Kukai about the game. Almost to the building one of the teen's cell phone went off.

"Oh that my phone." Kukai said taking his cell out of his pocket. He looked at the front screen, and saw a picture of Ikuto who was holding Amu, who was of course blushing and struggling to get him off.

"Hey Ikuto!" There was a pause, "You're ready? Alright then. Get ready to be found!" Kukai warned him then hung up. He looked at Utau and smiled.

"Ready?" Kukai ask with a grin.

"Of course!" Utau answered with a smirk, and then it went down slowly. "…Where should we look first?"

"Let's get a map from the lobby and mark where we do check." Kukai suggested.

"We don't need to go to the lobby." Utau said, she opened her bag, and looked around till she took out a brochure. She opened it up which had a big map of the school.

"Why do you have that?" Kukai asked.

Utau blushed of embarrassment, "I still get don't know my way around…" There was a tiny moment of silence till Kukai burst out laughing.

"Y-You still don't your way around the school? It's easy!" Kukai said as he was laughing. Utau glared at him, and tugged hard on Kukai's ear.

"Shut up! I'm not good with directions that much!" Utau yelled.

"Ok ok I'm sorry! Ouch! Let go of my ear!" Kukai pleaded, Utau sighed and let go. Kukai rubbed his ear, "Thank you."

"How about we split up while we search for him. One searches on one side, and the other on the other side." Kukai suggested. Utau placed a hand on her hip, as she was looking at the map.

"I think it better to search with a group though. Just in case one of us misses something." Utau explained, as Kukai nodded.

"That's true." Both teens stared at the map in silence. Utau eyes widen.

"I know! How about we have a teacher or principal call him up the lobby and then we got him." Utau suggested.

"That's breaking a rule though." Kukai explained. Utau of course was confused, one eyebrow rising up.

"What rules?" She asked, a bit annoyed that Kukai didn't tell about this in the first place.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you that!" Kukai laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"No duh idiot" Utau muttered, sighing at the end. "Are you gonna tell me about it or are you gonna keep laughing?" she said getting his attention

Kukai stopped laughing and looked at Utau. "I'll tell you of course, well there's the one I just told you about. You can't fake any injury to make them come out. You can't follow them as they go out and hide. You have to stay in the same hiding spot. Hmm what else… uh I think that's it." Kukai finished off, Utau sweat-dropped.

'_He thinks?'_ Utau sighed not really surprised by that. "How do you find them then?" she asked.

"We use bait!" Kukai answered.

"Bait?" Utau repeated in a confused tone.

"Yeah! Like lets say you like somebody." Right when Kukai said that, Utau thought of Ikuto and blushed slightly "So you get that person to get him or her out"

"Isn't that the same as what not to do?" Utau asked remembering the rules. Kukai chuckled,

"Yes, and no. See the person hiding chooses whether or not he should or shouldn't come out and talk to that person. Using announcements or fake injury is forcing them to come out." He explained. "Now that we say that, we can use Amu!" Utau glared at him.

"I understand why we would use her." Utau said that sentence like venom "But if we ask Amu to roam around the campus, she would look around as she walking, blowing our cover."

Kukai sweet-dropped, he knew a hundred percent that would definitely happen. "Yeah….OH I know! Lets call Rima and ask for her help! Whenever we played Rima is really good, she always finds Nagi and he's hard to find too! He's like the forth hardest person to find. She always go after him first."

Utau snickered, thinking _'Oh Rima, you deny so much yet it so obvious.' _ "So who's the third and second one that's hard to find?"

"Well, the third is Rima, I mean she has a big advantage being small and fitting into small places. And the second is none other than me!" Kukai said with full of pride.

"I would think that they would find you first, being loud and all" Utau smiled.

Kukai flashed a smile full of confidence "That's what everyone else thought! I proved them wrong of course."

"So how does Amu do in the game?" Utau asked _'If it's not Kukai that gets find first it has to me Amu.' _ She thought.

"Um Amu…she's easy to find but at times she does pick some good hiding spots. She's the one that does get found first like ninety percent of the time." Kukai explained, making Utau thought right. "Now lets get our heads back into finding Ikuto!" Kukai reminded and continued with his plan, "As I was saying, Rima can ask Amu to hang out, and Rima can say if she sees anything."

"I guess that would work." Utau took out her cell phone and held on to number three till a picture of Rima came up and the words 'Calling…. Rima'.

"Hey Utau." Rima picked up, Utau could hear people talking in the making her know that she was somewhere outside.

"What are you doing?" Utau asked, than there was a pause.

"…About to meet someone. Why?" Rima answered with caution. Utau formed a smirked on her lips.

"With who…" Utau paused "Nagihiko?" she said in a teasing tone.

"N-No!" Rima stuttered, Utau could tell a blush was coming across her face. "Why are you calling? If you don't answer I'm hanging up, and I won't pick up, AT ALL!"

"Me, Ikuto, and Kukai are playing Hide-&-Seek and Kukai and I have to find Ikuto." Utau explained, but got cut off by the petite girl.

"You're not gonna find him." Rima said straight forward.

"That why I want you to help us. Please?" Utau asked. She glanced at Kukai who had his arm folded, and gave her the impatient look. She put up her index finger which meant to hold on.

"…Sure why not. I'm gonna have to tell the person I'm meeting." Rima agreed.

"Don't worry, Nagihiko will understand. Heck maybe you can ask him to help." Utau started to tease Rima again.

"It's not Nagihiko!" Rima yelled at the top of her lungs. Utau pulled the phone away from her ear; Kukai's eyes widen, moving back. The people around Rima stopped what they were doing and stared at the petite girl, people near her walked away slowly.

"We're outside the main building. See you soon!" Utau shut her phone before Rima could say more.

"Is she gonna come after you said that?" Kukai asked a bit worried.

"Trust me." Utau put her phone back into her bag and look at Kukai "She will."

Moments later Rima finally started to walk towards them. Both Kukai and Utau could swear that they could see flames around her.

"Utau, I'm kinda scared." Kukai admitted to Utau.

"Man up! Trust me I've seen worse, heck I'm even worse than her at times." Utau told Kukai as if it was nothing. Kukai eyes widen.

'_Oh god, worse? Note to self NEVER make Utau nor Rima angry.'_ Kukai thought in a panic.

"Let's get this over with! What do you want me to do?" Rima asked irritated.

"Call Amu, ask her if she wants to walk around with you, and send a text of where you're at that where you think that Ikuto might be." Utau explained not scared of the intimidating Rima who let out a big sigh.

"Fine." Rima took out her cell, punching in Amu's number. There was a pause, till the Amu picked up.

"Amu would you like to have a walk with me?" Rima asked in somewhat a demanding tone. Of course Amu agreed.

"Alright meet me at the fountain, see you soon." Rima ended the conversation, than glared at Kukai and Utau.

"You two owe me." Rima pointed her index finger at them swaying at both of them. Kukai opened his mouth; Rima cut him off before Kukai could say anything.

"Say anything about Nagihiko, and you WILL go down." She threaten, then walked off.

"While she's going to meet Amu, lets start get looking! And I know a fast way to start" Kukai looked at Utau with a big smile.

"And how would that be?" Utau asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Super Dash!" He grabbed Utau hand and ran, going to search for Ikuto.

**. . Couple Hours Later . . **

Utau limped to a bench, than fell on it panting, the same as Kukai who was on ground having no strength to walk to the bench.

"We've search everywhere!" Utau panted "How can we not find him?"

"He's probably watching us laughing at our state right now. Even Rima never say anything" Kukai covered his eyes with his arm. "What time is it?" Kukai asked.

"You have a cell check" Utau told him.

"I can't move though." Kukai pleaded. Utau sighed, moving her aching arms taking out her phone. "Seven fifty-ni…eight o' clock, we only have an hour left."

"Where haven't we checked yet?" Kukai ask.

"Don't know. We, I mean, YOU, dropped the map when you made me run for the third time." Utau answered. "Let's just go to the lobby and get another." She said slowly getting up. Kukai groaned.

"Do we have to?" Kukai asked moving his arm away from his face and lifted his head up looking at Utau.

Utau nodded, making Kukai head hit the ground. He let out a big sigh, "Can you at least help me up?" as he asked he lifted his arm up. Utau put her bag on her shoulder, and walk towards Kukai grabbing his hand helping him get up.

"I can't wait to get out of my uniform." Kukai said as they both walked slowly to the lobby.

"We should have gotten out of our uniforms before we as Ikuto." Utau suggested a 'little'  
too late. Kukai stomach growled loudly begging for food.

"And we should have gotten more than just Granola Bars." Kukai held his stomach, Utau nodded agreeing with him.

As they reached to the main building, which took thirty minutes because they took breaks almost every eight minutes. They entered the building people by the sliding door looked at them oddly wondering why they were so tired and sweaty. They looked around the lobby looking for the brochures, then at the same time they both spotted blue hair person reading the newspaper, though they could see the person face.

"Oh god if that's him I'm gonna be sooo pissed off!" Utau growled, Kukai nodded.

"Ikuto!" Kukai yelled out his name. Hoping it was him and it wasn't. The blue hair person looked up, showing his face. Both teen had their mouth wide open, and collapse the ground.

"So you guys finally found me." Ikuto smirked getting up and walking towards them.

"Were you here the whole time?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah I was. You'd think you guy would look here first. I'm glad Rima didn't tell you guys where I was." Ikuto told them. Both teens had glares on their faces.

"That bitch." Utau muttered.

"She got us good." Kukai said to Utau.

Meanwhile Rima was lying in her comfy bed reading a magazine, drinking cold ice tea with a big smile on her face.

"But you guys win. Barley though." Ikuto chuckled at Utau and Kukai at the state they were in.

"No that were done I'm going home." Ikuto said "Want me to walk you to your rooms?"

Utau and Kukai both looked at Ikuto "Please!" they said at the same time.

**. . Next Day . .**

The gang always meet before class start, Amu looked around.

"No Utau or Kukai today?" She ask. Rima and Ikuto both chuckled, Amu and Nagihiko gave them a strange look. Both Utau and Kukai were in their rooms lying in their bed in a very deep sleep.

**. . . . . . . . **

Alice: I hate this chapter, yet I like parts. And yes I was lazy at the part where they went off to look for Ikuto.

Rima: That's what they deserve!

Utau and Kukai: *sleeping*

Alice: So cute!

Rima: Review if you like it!


	8. Chapter 8: Smoothies!

Alice: I know, I know, I know, 1 month of waiting, feels like forever though (To me it did). I thought it was 2 months. Writers Blocks are tutor to us writers. Also my laziness was kicking in here and there…. So let's get this started!

Kukai and Utau: DriftingDreams does NOT own Shugo Chara! Or the song Yume no Tsubomi by Nana Mizuki! Oh and I don't know if there is a smoothie store called Tropic Smoothies, I just made it up (and the name of the smoothies), but if there is I don't own it. I know, bummer.

P.S: When Utau starts to sing her song, I recommend listening to it as you read. It's better and adds effects. :D

. . . .

Chapter 8: Smoothies!

Rima plopped on the bench panting like crazy. Utau was right next to her, she was also panting lightly but not as much as Rima. Today for P.E they had races, the teacher made the girls go first, he would call eight at a time, Rima had just ran hers.

"I hate P.E." Rima rested her arms on her legs leaning forward, still panting.

"That's like the hundredth time saying that." Utau told her as she rolled her eyes.

"You should be happy that you're an athletic person." Rima glared at Utau who chuckled lightly. "Where's idiot one and two?" She asked.

"Well that depends, idiot one to me is Kukai. Two is Nagi, though he's not really any idiot." Utau joked.

"Ok where's idiot and dancer-boy?" She asked again.

"They went with some other guys to get some water before it was their turn to run. Or something like that." Utau shrugged, Rima groaned. "Why?"

"I'm too tired to walk, and I wanted them to carry me to the water fountain." Rima explained casually. Utau burst out laughing, that was definitely typical for Rima to say stuff like that.

"What's so funny?" a familiar voice asked from behind them. They turned around seeing Kukai with his casual goofy smile, and Nagihiko was besides him also smiling softly.

"Ah, good you're here." Rima smiled "Carry me to the water fountain." Kukai and Nagihiko sweat dropped, though they weren't surprised that she would say that.

"Rima you can do that yourself" Nagihiko told her, as she glared she opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"Nagihiko, Yui, Aio, Hiro, Kukai, Toya, Seiji, Hayate you're next!" The P.E teacher called out name, Kukai and Nagihiko sighed in relief walking to the track. Loud squeals were let out by all the girls, besides Utau and Rima.

"Good luck Nagi!"

"Kick their butts Kukai!"

"Two hot friends having to race each other, that cruel to me! I can't pick which one I want to win!"

Rima and Utau winced at the high pitched squealing, both rolling their eyes. You'd think they would be use to it sense they hung out with them, and always heard squeals and desperate cries out to them.

"Ready…" The teacher yelled out. The eight buys on the field crouched down in position to get to run. Kukai looked over at Nagihiko and smirked.

"Let's make a bet." Kukai started, Nagihiko looked at him, "Whoever loses has to buy the winner, and Utau and Rima drinks!"

"Set…"

Nagi smirked "Fine. I hope you have enough money in your wallet then."

"I don't have to worry, I know I'm gonna win!" Kukai told him, both teens looked forward both excitement and confidence rising in their body.

"GO!"

The eight teens dashed up, Kukai and Nagi were at the lead with the other teens close behind them. Halfway around the track you could still hear all the cheering from the girls. Kukai, who was now in the lead just by a centimeter away from Nagi who sometimes got neck to neck from him.

"How do you think gonna win?" Rima asked watching the two teens running at full speed, a bit jealous. Utau didn't reply she was thinking while watching them.

"I'll go with Kukai" Utau answered, Rima nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

Now Kukai and Nagihiko were closing into the finishing line, both neck to neck. No one knew who would win, Kukai smirked at Nagihiko.

"See ya Nagi!" Kukai dashed ahead of Nagihiko who was a bit shocked. Kukai crossed the finished line, more cheers roared as he grinned at his victory. Nagihiko finally crossed the finish line; he fell to the ground panting, whipping the sweat of his forehead.

"Alright you win." Nagihiko said between his pants.

"Good too cause I didn't have any money on me." Kukai told him laughing. Nagihiko got up, with help from Kukai, and walked over to the benches. As they walked up the girls cheered at them.

"Good job Kukai!"

"We knew you'd win!"

"It's alright Nagi better luck next time!"

"You were so close Nagihiko!"

Kukai and Nagihiko smiled at the girls, all of them blushed they looked away as if they couldn't handle the two teens hotness.

"How annoying." A familiar petite voice "Their stupid squealing gives me a headache."

"You'd get use to it." Nagihiko said smiling.

"Oh Nagi has to treat you, me, and Utau to drinks during lunch." Kukai told her, and then looked around "Where Utau?"

"She went to get a drink at the water fountain." Rima answered. Kukai smiled and started to walk over there. Rima looked at Nagihiko and smiled.

"I'm gonna make sure I pick the most expensive drink."

Nagihiko sweat-dropped "Please don't"

**. . . .**

Utau sipped on the water, her face turned to disgust from the taste. It was warm and tasted like something she could describe. She spat out the water, and whipped her mouth.

"That's disgusting!" She said to herself, than heard a burst of laughter. She turned around and saw Kukai laughing.

"Your face expression was priceless!"

Utau face flustered lightly, "You're such a kid."

Kukai laughter calmed down a bit, "If you saw it you would have laughed too."

Utau rolled her eyes "I doubt it." Kukai smirk and placed his arm around her shoulders and dragged Utau forward.

"Come let go. P.E is almost over and Nagi is treating us to drinks!" Kukai informed, still dragging her.

"Your arm is sweaty." Utau told him, glaring at him which said _"Take you arm off my shoulder"_

"Well duh! I just ran." He chuckled, letting his arm of her shoulder.

"Did you win against Nagihiko?" She asked.

"Of course!" He flashed his smile at Utau, who could help but to smile back. "By the way when are you and Ikuto gonna practice?"

"During lunch." She answered, her smile grew. She could just picture the both of them together, Ikuto playing his violin and Utau singing along in perfect harmony.

"How can he do it during lunch? He doesn't have lunch with us." Kukai reminded.

"He says he has study hall that block, so he's gonna sneak out

"Cool, a free mini concert!" He joked.

Utau smirked "Who said it's for free?" Kukai excited expression turned confused expression, not really knowing what she said was true or not, Utau couldn't help to laugh at his expression.

**. . . . .**

The four teens walked in the store, Tropic Smoothies, and was greeted by the male teen clerk. He took a glimpse of each of them, and when he saw Utau and couldn't help but smirk. He saw her as a sexy blonde, with a perfect model thin body.

"What would you guys like?" He asked the boys, not really taking his sight off Utau.

"Um I'll have a small BluBlu Blueberry Smoothie, please." Nagihiko said, almost having trouble saying the drink's name. The clerk nodded, telling the female co-worker, who got straight to it.

"I'll have a medium Very Mango Smoothie." Kukai ordered, with his casual smile. The clerk type it in the cash register as the same female co-worker started to make it.

"And you?" The clerk ask Rima, he was going to call her little girl from her height but decided not to cause she was obviously the sexy blonde's friend, and didn't want to get on her bad side. And he had a feeling that the small girl knew what he was gonna say and had glared at him.

"I'll take a large Strawberry Heaven Smoothie please." Rima told the employee, a different co-worker started to make hers. At the same time the female co-worker that had both Nagihiko and Kukai smoothie in her hands and reached towards them. From the hearts in her eyes she was obviously a fan of them.

"One BluBlu Blueberry Smoothie for Nagi," He smiled, and took it out of her hand saying thank you "and a Very Mango Smoothie for Kukai." Kukai said thanks, and started sipping from it. The clerk looked at Utau, and smirked.

"And what would this fine lady like." He asked Utau, with a flirtatious tone. Utau's face expression stayed composed.

"I'll also take a medium Very Mango Smoothie please." Utau ordered. The clerk smiled, showing off his white teeth. Utau of course was not swooned by it.

The three teens looked at each other; Rima was trying to hold back her laughter and saying something out loud, Nagihiko felt awkward but ignored it as he tried to talk to Rima, and Kukai was also holding back some small chuckled, but he felt as if he needed to get Utau out of this weird situation.

"Is that your favorite?" He asked, as he was going to make it. Utau knew full well that he was trying to flirt with her, and she wasn't gonna fall head over heels by him. Sure Utau had to admit he was kinda cute, but his flirting skills kinda sucked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Mine's too!" He excitedly told her. Utau wanted to go so badly, she could tell her eyes were gonna turn into daggers and was afraid that if she stayed here any longer she was gonna slap the guy.

"Hey me too!" Kukai stepped in, acting like he was all excited. The clerk gave him a glare, Kukai didn't care. Utau wanted to laugh at the way Kukai stepped in, even Rima and Nagihiko too. Rima got her large smoothies and started sucking down on it, watching the show as she called it.

"Why didn't just order it when I ordered mine." Kukai asked. The clerk mumbled something under his breath, though no one heard him.

"I was debating between the mango or the strawberry smoothie." Utau answered, and saw the clerk coming up to them.

"Here you go, probably the most perfect one I ever made, you should be lucky." He winked at the end. Rima noticed she was gonna laugh but started to cough from her smoothie.

"Are you alright Rima?" Nagihiko asked. Rima nodded, patting her chest.

"Yep." Rima assured.

Utau grabbed her smoothie, and the clerk made total of their drinks.

"That will be $17.43." He told Nagihiko who paid. Finally they started to walk out of the store, as they opened the door the clerk said,

"Come back soon." Though the four knew he was mostly talking about Utau.

Rima was finally able to laugh from the ridiculous flirting skills. Kukai also joined into her laugh saying how it was somewhat amusing.

"I thought we were never gonna get out of there." Utau sighed sipping on her smoothie, which was very good. "He wasn't kidding though on the smoothie though." She smiled drinking some more.

"Now onto your mini concert!" Kukai cheered also sipping on his mango smoothie.

"I haven't seen Ikuto play his violin for a long time." Nagihiko said.

"I've only seen him carrying his violin around." Rima shrugged.

"I can't wait to hear him play." Utau smiled, he could see Ikuto being a violinist or even a pianist.

They arrived at the spot, though only Amu was there.

"Hey Amu." Nagihiko greeted.

"Has Ikuto came by yet?" Utau asked Amu.

She shook her head no, "I didn't know he was coming."

"Most likely getting his violin." Rima suggested.

"And you're right." A familiar voice said from behind. They looked back and saw Ikuto, his violin around his shoulder. "Are you ready to practice Utau?" He asked.

Utau broke out of her gaze and shook her head "Yep!"

"Shouldn't you eat first?" Amu asked.

"We have to practice now so Ikuto can get back to his class." Utau answered.

"When did you care if you skipped study hall?" Kukai asked

"Well one I told my dad that I would stop skipping so many classes, even though I get good grades in them. And two I have a major test coming up and I gotta study for this." Ikuto answered. Everyone beside Utau and Ikuto sat down getting their lunched out. Utau showed him the lyric, just so he could read and it and they both suggesting ideas on how the violin would be played. After a few minutes they agreed with something, and decided to try it out.

Ikuto placed his violin by his neck, and rested his chin on the chinrest. He placed his bow on the violin strings and played. Everyone stopped talking and listened to the violin alone then Utau started to sing.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora o aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

Everyone closed their eyes, smiling softly. The picture that Utau imagined was coming to real life.

_kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu goe ai ni ki te ne_

Kukai smirked, Ikuto violin definitely the thing that was missing.

_Daisuki da yo sasayai tara  
sekaijuu ni kikoe chau ka na  
hazu ka shiku te utsumui te ta  
watashi no te o tori hashiridasu_

Everyone clapped, well Kukai whistled and cheered loudly. Utau looked over at Ikuto and smiled.

"Thank you Ikuto, that was perfect! I don't even think we have to practice that much." Utau cheered, he smiled warmly at Utau. A blush crept on her face, she turned away looking at Amu who was coming up to her.

"That was great Utau!" Amu cheered, than Ikuto pouted playfully.

"I see so my violin sucked." He pretended to sigh.

"Ah! N-No it didn't it was good too!" Amu stuttered, and Ikuto chuckled.

"Stop teasing her Ikuto." Nagihiko said, "You both did very well." Rima nodded, sipping on her smoothie. Utau smiled at them, though she was glancing at Ikuto who was teasing Amu. She than felt a hand on her head and then it started to rattle her head.

"That was perfect!" Kukai told her as he ruffled her hair. Utau puffed out her cheeks, and swiped his hand out of the way.

"Kukai!" Utau placed her hand on her head trying to sooth it out. "Great know my hair's gonna be a mess."

"It's fine, it's fine." Kukai said, though Utau couldn't really trust that since she thought he was just waving it off. "Ikuto violin was perfect with this song."

Ikuto places his violin and bow neatly back into the case, and locked it.

"Well I need to go back to class." Ikuto told them, he placed his violin and bow back into the case where it safely belongs and closed it and locked it. The 5 teens said goodbye to Ikuto as he walked back to his class.

Kukai handed her the mango smoothie then he was holding for her. "You're probably thirsty." Utau took it and thanked him, as she took a sip, but after she noticed at it wasn't the same amount when she had handed it to him earlier.

"Did you drink some?" She asked with a glare. Kukai scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, when I was listening to you singing I accidently drank some." He explained, "And you're right it was really good, better than mine." He tried to take another sip of it, but Utau pinched the straw, making nothing come out.

"No more!" Utau told him taking it away from him, "I need some for my lunch and to stay awake during study hall."

The two teens sat down with the rest of the gang, now starting, or continuing their lunches. Amu looked at Utau and them.

"I forgot to ask what took you guys so long to get here?" She asked "Mostly you guys are here before I show up." Utau told her about the clerk, with some butt-ins from Rima and Kukai here and there.

"What did he look like?" Amu asked.

"He had very dark brown hair, and I think he had brown eyes." Utau started than Kukai stepped in.

"He was almost the same height as Ikuto but a bit shorter like five feet, eightish inches."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Utau shrugged it off, as she finished up her sandwich, washing it down with her smoothie. After a good chatting with each other, lunch was over and thankfully they only had one class to go. Kukai and Utau walked together to go to study hall.

"Hey Kukai." Utau started, Kukai looked at her.

"What?"

"Thanks for kinda stepping in during the smoothie thing." She thanked, Kukai smiled.

"No problem! Besides it look like you were gonna hit him. Don't want that to happen." Kukai laughed, "Though it was amusing to watch!"

Utau rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but to laugh with him.

**. . . . . . **

Alice: I hate this chapter! I had such a big writers block for this chapter. I didn't know how to end it. I'm glad though it's a good length. At first I thought it was gonna be short.

Utau: Let's hope you don't get another writers block.

Kukai: If you need to clear your mind, just come to me and we can do Super Dash!

Alice: I'm fine (I hope)! Review if you like it so far.


End file.
